Wings Of Fire : The Dimensional Theory
by GammaOutlaw
Summary: Somehow, Audio got dragged to his favorite book series, and has to SOMEHOW survive alongside the dragonets of prophecy, while knowing when stuff occured, with his friends also being somewhere in the world as a dragon, heck, maybe even a new species! And all the while one question nags his head: Who put him and his family in this place? Also why Sunny looked at him strangely.
1. Chapter I

"May I go to the library?" He asked his teacher, who sat at her desk at the back of the room.

"Yes, you may". She spoke as she pointed her finger at the grey door that led into the room.

The teen, a black haired boy, who wore grey shirt with a front pocket, and some khaki shorts, stepped out of his desk, slowly to not disturb the students to his side, who were reading beside him.

Almost before he exited the classroom, someone poked his back, he turned to see his friend, Jaiden. He watched as his friend as he took a band off of his arm, and layed it on his desk. He looked at him with a excited glint, and pressed his palm against the band, it making a loud squeeking noise.

He let out a quick laugh as other students looked up from their books, and glanced around for the source of the noise.

He exited the classroom and let out a sigh, Jaiden was a hilarious guy, it was spectacular to hang out with him, as they would get into trouble rarely when doing shenanigans. . .mostly because they weren't caught.

He stepped down a flight of stairs, and moved to his side, and he walked down the hallway. A banner on the wall read out in big green letters, "Welcome to Vincent Highschool, home of the Samurais" He continued, and opened a large white wooden door, and there it was, the center of knowledge when it came to language arts.

He waved to the librarian, who silently waved back as the man checked in books through a scanner. It was quick and convientent, as if you wanted to check out a book, all you'd have to do is type in your ID number (which was like five numbers), scan the book, and your done.

He went into the fantasy section of the library, seeing books he had read before, Survivors, Warriors, Wolves of the Beyond. . .what was this?

He pulled a book with a brown dragon on it, who looked like it was roaring as it soared close to water. Wings Of Fire, the title spoke to him. . .this would be a perfect series for him, dragons and everything!

He almost ran towards the counter in infinite excitement, but remained slow and calm, he placed the book on the granite counter as the librarian picked up the book, "Just put in your number. . ."

Tap tap tap tap tap

The computer made a noise and the librarian scanned it, "There you go- Mr. Cisco. . .by the way, these books are quite entertaining, many students enjoy them".

Cisco smiled, "Heh, thank you".

* * *

"What was your favorite book in the arc?" Cisco asked his brother beside him, "I'm going to have to say Sunny's book".

The two brothers were outside sitting at a table in the cafeteria, eating their lunches.

Their school was different, as all of the four grades were together (Cisco was a sophomore, while his brother was a senior).

The older brother looked at him, "Oh, I prefer Starlight's".

"You mean Starflight, Sebastian? Also, I have to be honest. . .they stay in the same area almost all book, besides the Skywing raid and the last few chapters."

Sebastian sighed, ". . .close enough. Though, all because they stayed in one spot for a while doesn't mean it's as good- like, Starflight confesses to Sunny, we meet Fatespeaker, Battlewinner. . .also, Morrowseer gets killed in this aswell!"

Cisco nodded, he guessed those were all major and excellent points. "Guess your right" he said simply.

A lunch tray slammed down to his side, and Jaiden sat beside him, "What's up?"

"Nothing much. . .just talking of WoF"

"Oh really. . ?" he leaned back, even though their was nothing to stop him. He shot back up, ". . .the best book in the first arc is book two".

"Wait, doesn't Qibli's book show that Anemone's gay?" Sebastian shot in.

Another tray was layed, but next to Sebastian, "Lesbian you mean?"

"Oh, hey sis"

The black haired girl sighed, "It's Blair, not sis, BLAIR".

The older brother laughed, "Whatever little sister".

Blair slammed her fist on the table. . .she always acted odd with her being called sister, "I swear! Your going-"

Cisco laughed as he instantly spoke in an odd voice, "Eh- I'm Blair, say my name wrong you die, bleh, fu-" he sounded almost exactly like Roz, from _Monsters Inc_.

"Woah, hard silence!" Jaiden said instantly.

Everyone broke down in laughter, he then put on his lunch box (which was now empty, as he had ate his food), and started talking in another weird voice, "Oh, wow, you think I'm funny, wow, I'm amused", this time, he sounded like a slightly younger SwaggerSouls.

They all laughed more, these were times he enjoyed, hanging out with his best friend and his brother and sister, oh, imagine if they had their parents come to lunch with them some time, how fun! It was times like these when-

A loud ring came through the room, other tables' occupants nearby looked up and around, a voice came over the announcement, it was the principal, who seemed to be quite in alot of panic.

"Everybody, we are in a lockdown, everybody, we are in a lockdown!"

* * *

Just a short beginning. . .to a quite possibly long story.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter II

". . .it's probably a drill".

"Well, let's head back to our class then".

"Perfect time to go to the bathroom".

These were all what Cisco heard as he walked in some sort of big line out of the cafeteria, his friend ahead and siblings behind.

"What is this, the second lockdown drill?" he asked Jaiden.

"Yeah, think so, it's odd how Mr. Polito sounded though- did you hear that panic?"

"_Pssshh_, he's probably doing a fake voice or whatever to make us convinced it's real. . .you have to admit, it's not a bad strategy", Blair instantly moved up to their side, as they had exited out of the large room, they walked in the hallway around a bunch of the other students in the school.

"Hey, bro, what'd you think this lockdown's for? To protect us from yourself?" one male yelled across the hallway.

"I don't know, is it?" another male called back.

"Woah- ho ho, your funny dude!".

Then everyone stopped, Sebastian bumped into the three as he then stopped aswell. Everybody was silent.

_Chir-chic_

* * *

"WATCH OUT HE HAS A G-"

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

The hallway erupted into screams of terror, everyone ran in all sorts of directions. Cisco saw students run in the direction he ran, he saw some students run into nearby rooms.

Cisco looked back and saw a kid fall to the ground. . .behind where everyone ran.

Kids were getting _shot_, this had to be some sort of terrorist attack or something!

Right this though flashed through his panicked mind, someone grabbed his arm and pulled him through a door. . .he was in the library.

"Cisco!" Blair whispered from behind a bookshelf, Sebastian had pulled him in from the soon death-filled mess of the hallway.

"I-I can't believe what's happening!" Jaiden quietly spoke, "I mean- It's just, I can't-".

"It's okay to be scared, Jaiden" Sebastian whispered back, ". . .were all are".

Blair slammed her fist together, "I can't believe this! Once I find who this was, I swear, I'm going-"

A creak sounded throughout the room, and everybody silenced themselves. . .somebody was entering the room.

The footsteps coming from the person sounded like the gunshots that rung through the hallway. . .it was so quiet, they could hear the person's breathing.

"I know your here. . .just pop out and I'll shoot you in two minutes instead of a few seconds" the voice spoke. . .it was the kid from the hall.

Cisco didn't believe him- but Jaiden shot up from behind the bookshelf, "I surrender!" he almost yelled.

"Ah- glad you listened, now the rest of you come on up".

Sebastian sighed, and rose up, then Blair. . .and finally Cisco.

The kid was a bit short. . .was he a Junior? He had bright blonde hair and blue eyes along with some glasses, he wore a white shirt and some jeans, the bottoms of the them being stained of what seemed to be blood.

"Now, now, you listened, you get two minutes, ask what you need".

Cisco's breathing grew even heavier, "W-why are you doing this?"

The kid sighed, "Oh, reasons, mostly because I hate most of these kids for being idiots and not caring for their education. . .so, I decided those who aren't willing to become intelligent die".

Sebastian gave him a death-filled stare, "Your a psychopath, you know that?!"

The kid chuckled. . .he CHUCKLED. He looked up at him, ". . .yeah, atleast I'll be remembered for being something- oh, thirty seconds. . .by the way, I'm Anthony".

Maiden shook his head, "No-no, you don't have to do this! You don't have to kill us".

Blair sighed, "Never knew I'd die to a nerd".

Anthony squinted at her, and instantly his face filled with rage, "Alrighty, that's it".

Sebastian held our his hands, "No-no don't, no-no-nO-NO-"

_BANG_

* * *

Let's see how **_this_** ends up. . .


	3. Chapter III

_Agh. . .my whole body just aches. . .ugh_

.

_Wait. . .is that birds I hear?_

Cisco opened his eyes, he was on the ground, and he just couldn't move, _maybe this was what paralyzed people feel__ like._ . ._wait._

He looked around himself, it was all jungle and forest- wait- how did Cisco and even get here?

_This is probably heaven or whatever, but to be put in this place in an instant. . .maybe that kid shot me in the head or something__._

Something else was off- with him, he just felt different, he tryed to move his head, which was a struggle as he was so tired, he looked down. . .

Scales, Cisco saw _alot_ of scales.

He looked around his whole body. . .a rainy cloud's gray covered his whole body- he apparantly had wings and even _claws_ and _talons_?

Maybe this wasn't heaven, but instead he was somesort of sinner and sent to hell to become a demon.

Then it snapped. Almost instantaniously.

He was a _dragon_.

Cisco sighed, he felt confused- EXTREMELY confused, when did heaven make people dragons. . .he felt alive.

This wasn't a dream nor heaven.

This was _all_ real.

He sighed as he strained to get up, it took him a minute or two of getting up and struggling, but now he was able to stand on his tw- _four_ legs.

Cisco looked around once again, a bunch of forest and jungle, with the birds chirping and a faint breeze coming apon him.

He was terrified of this- he didn't know what do, should he investigate his way around? Stay put incase someone gets him? Where would he go?

Cisco sat down, as his muscles still ached from whatever happened to him, he thought about what happened and could've led to this.

. . .which didn't last too long, there was only two possible things, he was dead or dreaming.

He had to calm himself down before he got too stressed. . .what would he do- uh. . .sing or talk to himself, he would sing quietly.

What song, so many good to choose from, Avicii, James Arthur. . .he listened to those artist. . ._Wake Me Up_ would do good.

He could hear the beginning guitar strings of the beginning. . .and soothing and amazing they felt through his ears. . .

_Feelin' my way through th-_, he immediately stopped himself.

He sounded _exactly _like Avicii in the song.

How? He barely sounded like him before, but now he could imitate him perfectly? What was going on that day?

He thought of song again, and heard the music again. . .wait, this wasn't his own thoughts. Something was making the sounds the song.

. . .was it him making the music?

He didn't or couldn't guess how, it sounded like a dumb fake invention, "Machine that makes the body able to make music is a massive failure", man, how odd it would be.

He thought of something else. . .something to confirm this "power".

_Blair._ He spoke as he tried to imitate her. To his surprise, it came out so perfectly, nobody would know it was him on a phone-call.

He sighed, then he noticed a feather to his side, a dark grey feather.

Cisco picked it up, and placed behind his dragon ears.

He sighed as his body felt the least bit better as he got up from sitting down, he quivered as he slowly padded into the thick jungle brush.

* * *

He was careful not to step on any snakes. . .or anything in general.

He didn't like the idea of walking through unknown jungle terrain with nothing to protect him from unknown obstacles.

Cisco padded forward, not looking back in paranoia of some spider or something just popping up right infront of him.

He listened to his footsteps in the soft leaves below him.

_Wach, wach, wach, wach. . .__Crack!_

He looked around instantly, startled, he looked down at his giant. . .foot or claw? He saw no branches or sticks to make such noise.

Somebody was _following_ him.

He sighed in a faint panic- he would have to defend himself, surely.

Then he heard something right behind him. . .a female voice, "H-hey- everything al-" this voice was intercepted Cisco grabbed what was behind him by. . .shoulders, he thought, and slammed them against a tree.

He looked up to see a yellow dragon, he seemed to be slightly shorter then he was, "Where am I?!" he almost yelled at the dragon, clear panic in his voice

She had looked up at him in confusion and fright, "-I-I don't know wh-"

Cisco _scratched_ the dragon's muzzle and part of her cheeks, "WHERE am I?!"

He saw her breaths quicken and heavy. . .and he heard faint noises coming from her as he slowly let go of her shoulders. . .

. . .she was _crying_.

Cisco didn't know what to do, he sighed as he awkwardly hugged the dragon. He didn't know what to do as the dragon sobbed on his shoulder.

He then noticed something, the tail of this dragon, it was simple and had nothing on it. . .he turned to his own, it had somesort of spear-like edge to it.

He thought about this. . .yellow, female, no tail addition, kinda small.

_Oh my god._

This was Sunny. . .from the _Wings Of Fire _books he read. . .

He was **IN **_Wings Of Fire_

* * *

_Our center has made an excellent find.__Wonder what happens next._

Leave your comments and reviews whenever you want!


	4. Chapter IV

"What was that! S-some kind of apology?"

"I- I didn't mean to- I just-", Cisco had to be careful of Sunny. . .although she wasn't that harmful in the books. . .she may be different here.

He didn't _mean_ to scratch her- he just panicked, didn't know what to do, he was _just_ confused.

It was reasonable for her to get made a him, heck, apparantly he got her near the left eye. . .he hoped it wouldn't do any permanent damage.

". . .you think that cuts it? Just being _panicked_? And then a _hug_ after attacking me, as an APOLOGY? It's a dumb excuse!"

Cisco sighed, "What can I do to help you, your wound is bleeding- just look at your hand!"

Sunny sighed and took her hand off of her face, it was dark red, with her yellow scales struggling to show over a. . .really bloody eye- Cisco did some bad damage, really, really bad.

Instantly, she growled, "And if I'm blinded I swear, your not going to like what's going to happen!" this yellow dragonet he once knew seemed really off.

"Look, Sunny- I don't-"

"Wait. . ." Sunny's gaze slowly turned to a confused glint. . .with a hint of _fear_? "H-how do you know my name?"

_I said the wrong thing. . .I said the WRONG thing!_

Cisco sighed, ". . .doesn't everyone know the Dragonets of the Prophecy?"

Sunny took a step back. . .she was acting so strange compared to her book counterpart.

Her eyes narrowed and her face looked the least bit frightening, "How. Do you. Know. My name?"

Cisco sighed. . .why couldn't he tell her of what happened, the whole school and how he even popped up? He wanted to but he just couldn't! What could he say? ". . .heh, uh, ha, erm. . .ugh".

Sunny looked more confused, she closed her left eye. . .out of pain or from blood? She seemed to be less tense after a few seconds, ". . .who are you?"

_My name. . .should I make a new one. . .keep it?_

He looked away from her direction, ". . .would you tell everyone my real name if I told you?" he asked quietly. The dragonet had nodded quickly, and Cisco turned back to her, "My real name is Cisco, but I now go by. . .Audio"

Sunny had tilted her head, she seemed the least bit more calm, "Audio", she repeated, "It's a new one for sure. . ."

He nodded slowly as he slowly sat on the ground, "I'm just. . .really, really confused and scared at the time. . ."

The yellow dragonet sighed, "W-why is that?"

Audio looked up at her, "I thought you said that wasn't an excuse".

Sunny let out a quick laugh, ". . .I can tell your down. . .maybe we could even relate".

He noticed she was stepping closer, he slowly stood up straight, ". . .may I check your eye?" he asked.

Sunny nodded as Audio walked slowly but closer to her. . .again, they weren't that far in height, likely by a few inches.

He looked around. . .they were close to a river. . which wasn't the bkggest in size, but it could do for cleaning.

"I came by a river about a minute away, behind you".

She looked back, with a uncertainty in her eyes, "T-thanks".

"Yeah".

Audio watxhed as she walked off, was _this_ Sunny? He never saw her try to defend herself. . .atleast he didn't remember it.

_That must mean the ot__-_

His thoughts were interupted as something leaped of the brush, and tackled him to the ground.

Audio struggled a bit, though, once he saw who held him down, he instantly stopped.

It was Clay and Tsunami. . .with an angered Glory hovering over him.

* * *

I write on mobile.

It seems things are a bit different in _this _Wings Of Fire.


	5. Chapter V

Tsunami had held him down as Clay sat behind her, an undeterminable emotion on his face.

The RainWing had slowly padded around him as she stared the grey dragonet.

"Where's Sunny?"

Audio realized that Glory was way more. . . terrifying, in person then in a book. Her gaze of pure suspicion and somesort of anger felt like it went right through his soul, he could tell she wasn't happy, as her scales sported a dark red, a crimson, though, it appeared once every few minutes, and would quickly dissapear in a second.

"Down there, at the river" he pointed in the direction where she went. There was the least bit more trees in the direction, but anyone could see the smooth fall of the ground.

Glory looked over, "Mind checking on her, Clay?"

"Of course not" the MudWing stretched for a second as he slowly walked towards the tree-hidden river.

The RainWings scales morphed into crimson and back to her aqua look, "Why is Sunny down at that river?"

Audio felt chills go down his spine, if Sunny wouldn't do anything to him, Glory DEFINITELY would.

"Well. . .uh. . .erm" he sighed, "I-I _accidently_ scratched her".

Glory remained calm for a few seconds, but her face filled with rage and she grabbed Audio by the neck, pulling him up from Tsunami's grasp, aswell as ripping him from the ground.

She had looked around, and instantly pushed the gray dragonet against a large rock, in which she then instantly held him against it, "EXCUSE ME?"

"Look- I-I just- I panicked, a-alright, I just-" he stuttered, Glory was really scary, she was _terrifying._

"N-no, Glory- it's fine!" he was able to give a quick glance past Glory, to see Sunny with a trailing Clay, "Stop- it was just an accident!"

". . .where did he get-" the RainWing looked back to see a clear cut that went through the scales at the bottom of her left eye.

She instantly turned back to Audio, "You tried to blind her!?"

He heard Clay voice behind Glory, which he had approached her, ". . .Sunny said it was just a incident that wasn't supposed to happen, just let him go, Glory".

She had hissed at him, "Let him go freely? Really? I'm tired of being soft, if anything, we should blind him!"

Audio winced at the thought of that. . .only seeing darkness forever didn't sound fun.

Then he heard Tsunami's voice, surprisingly, "Look, Glory, as much as I agree with you. . .Sunny and this guy did say it was an accident. They are on the same terms, just let him go, he knows he made a mistake, so you don't need to hurt him. . .you know?"

Glory still glared at him with hatred. She sighed, and slowly loosened her grip around Audio's neck, which he had to catch up on his breath- not because he had been choking, but he was just frightened out of his mind.

Clay sat the grey-scaled dragonet up straight, "You alright?" he had asked.

"Yeah. . .totally, yeah".

Tsunami sighed, "Who even are you? . .what are you? You don't like any species of dragon I know".

Sunny spoke up first, "His name is Audio. . ."

Then he continued what she was saying, "I don't know what I am. . .".

_Should I ask for their names? Or just say them like I did with Sunny?_

Audio had coughed a bit, holding his neck, and then put his claw down, "So. . .who are you guys?"

Sunny tilted her head in confusion, "How did you-"

"Well, I'm Tsunami", the SeaWing had interupted, "That over there, the big brown one beside you, is Clay". She them pointed her index talon at the RainWing, "And the one who wanted to kill you-"

"Still do".

". . .who wants to kill you, is Glory". She looked away from Audio and turned to Sunny, "We are currently missing one, Starflight the Nightwing".

_They must have just escaped Scarlet's arena._

"I see" he slowly nodded.

Sunny's gaze lightened up, "We are also what everyone calls the Dragonets of the Prophecy. . .yeah, we're special!"

_Oh, yeah. . .I almost forgot of it, oddly._

Tsunami turned back to where the three had came from before, "Hold on, I'll fetch the scroll Starflight kept".

Clay snorted, "You haven't memorized it yet?"

"I don't study it like Starflight does, alright?!" she called.

Clay sighed as he stood up, and went in the direction Tsunami had, "I'm going fetch something to eat" he lumbered slowly after her.

Sunny had walked up towards Audio, "Are you sure your alright? Glory can get. . .well-"

"Scary? Terrifying?"

Sunny chuckled softly, "Yeah. . .scary".

The grey-scaled dragonet nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. . .just shook, I guess".

He noticed Glory squinting at him, but she snorted and looked at her talons.

"GLORY!" he heard Tsunami yell, and almost instantly after, she sprinted towards her, having to stop quickly and almost running right into her.

"What is it, Tsu-"

"Just, LOOK!" The SeaWing almost shoved the paper in her face, the RainWing took hold of it and her face went into a mix of shock and confusion.

". . .what the?"

* * *

What's on the scroll. . .maybe it's game-changing.

Thanks for reading the first five chapters if you made it this far!


	6. Chapter VI

"What is it, Glory?" Sunny had asked, she was certainly concerned, while Audio had been confused as ever.

He had been especially focused on how _none_ of this happened in the books- him interacting with them, them looking at the prophecy urgently, them even having a copy of the prophecy. . .Glory trying to kill him.

Tsunami looked over at the grey-scaled dragonet, and then to the SandWing, "You know the prophecy. . .right- I mean, you remember it?"

"Yeah. . ." Sunny trailed off as Glory turned the paper. . .

It was like the bottom of it was _burning_, or atleast, it looked like it. The color, the bright color of embers were at the bottom. . .but, if anything, it look like the paper was _growing_.

Audio didn't know what was going on! None of this happened in the book, and he didn't know how ANY of this occured.

Tsunami seized the paper from Glory, staring at it in shock, "How? This is imp- oh! It's done growing. . .is it growing?"

Sunny padded up and slowly grabbed the paper from the SeaWing. She then just stared at it, as if she was an detective investigating a crime scene.

Then her brows rose as shock came across her face, "Guys! Words are appearing on the new space!"

". . .well, what are they?" Glory groaned.

The yellow dragonet cleared her throat as moved her head closer to the paper,

_"Once the five dragonets find the first,_

_the one of sound and voice,_

_shall some take this second part for the worst_.

_Though, they will carry it out, they have no choice._

_Five more have been scattered around,_ _the first one, the grey MimicWing, already found._

_As they travel the continent, fixing the main part,_

_they must not end their journey, as that may have been just the start._

_One of sound, and the ability of voice,_ _One who is out of his mind, all for one bad choice._

_One who can emit intense emotion, One who does faster motion._

_And the last, who may be dead by the dread of her past._

_The group will come across unfamiliar friends and foes,_ _some may have constant fears and woes._

_Maybe a few from other worlds?_

_Luck must be given to these dragonets,_

_as this dimensional plan uncurls._"

Sunny dropped the paper to the floor, which Audio was about to pick up, before Glory snatched it away from him, "Don't touch OUR stuff".

He had sighed as Sunny glanced at him.

A brown head poked through a bush as Clay had padded over, ". . .what seems to be the problem".

Glory didn't even take a look at him as she handed him the scroll, ". . .you, Audio".

The grey-scaled dragonet shrunk back, "I don't want any trou-"

Tsunami growled, "Didn't you hear Sunny reading, idiot? You are part of this prophecy. . .your somesort of MimicWing or whatever?"

Audio slowly nodded, "I don't know what-" he stopped.

It all clicked in his head, _these five. . .Jaiden, Sebastian, Blair. . .they all are here aswell! They're alive- they're fine!_Sunny turned to him, looking at him like the suspicious dragon he was, "Audio is part of _our_ prophecy now?"

Clay handed the paper to Tsunami, ". . .I guess so"

Sunny smiled, and turned to him, "Awesome. Welcome to the team- I guess".

Audio smiled back, "Yeah- uh. . .thanks".

Glory snorted, "Oh, no, no, no" she stepped up to Sunny, which she seemed like a astronaut that had been in space for two years compared to the average teenager, "Your just going to trust this kid immediately? Just because of a SCROLL?"

Sunny stood her ground, which the "MimicWing", wouldn't be able to do easily. "Yes! He seems perfectly fine to me!"

"Even if he scratched you- in the EYE?"

"Next to, you mean? Also, for the SEVEN HUNDRETH TIME- it was an accident, an ACCIDENT. A-C-C-"

Glory looked as if she was about to slap Sunny, but she must had some really good self control tactics to not release her anger.

Audio had just noticed how Sunny's wound had healed for the past hour, the wound looked as if it would be there for a few months at most. . .unless he made a scar.

He noticed that Sunny had kept her left eye closed longer then the other when she blinked.

_Oh, no. . .it's hurting her- like, really hurting her. . .this is bad_.

"Er- ARGH!" the RainWing turned to the MimicWing, who leaned back against the large rock from before. She pointed her talon at his snout, "I'll talk to you in a bit". She growled as she walked away from where they were, past Clay, who sighed as he started to follow her. . .then which Tsunami followed too.

"Sunny!" Audio quickly said as she was about to follow the others.

"Oh. . .um, something wrong?"

"Y-your eye. . .you keep it closed longer when you blink".

She had turned away from him for a minute and sighed. She turned back and came closer, until she was a few feet away from him, and sat down, ". . .why do you care?"

Audio gasped, "Are you serious? Your asking that question? I mean- I hurt you. . .and I'm concerned for you- I don't want to cause permanent damage, or any more damage!".

_Sunny is tired of getting ignored by her friends. The effects of it are starting to reach her.__Poor Sunny__._

Sunny nodded and laughed softly and quickly, "Oh, thank you, Audio. . .but, it's not that important. . .I'll be fine". She had sat up from the ground, "Come on. . .I think Glory will love to talk to you, good luck with that, by the way".

"Agh, thank you" the MimicWing breathed.

Whatever Glory was going to speak to him about. . .

He was scared she was going to hurt him.


	7. Chapter VII

Glory was waiting for him at the side of whatever camp the group had made. . .if a single fire counted.

The RainWing pulled to the side, and walked by a few trees, her scales flickered the crimson from before, but now occasionally went to an orange.

". . .Glory?" Audio started his question.

"Yeah, newbie?"

_Never heard that term here__._

"What does your orange color mean?"

She had turned to him as she had stopped moving, and held her claw out for him to stop, ". . .I'll tell you after our little chat".

Audio shivered, "I don't know if you heard me- or cared to hear me. . .but your scary- like, very frightening. Enough so I'm going to have atleast ONE nightmare".

Glory then laughed, _really_ laughed. She was even wheezing a bit, she had shook the "MimicWing's" claw, "Ha! Your funny".

_Oh, wow, she thinks that someone thinking she is naturally intimidating is funny. That's amusing._

Though, she came back to being serious after her laughing fit, "You listen here, alright?

"I'm not so glad, as you can tell, that we even ran into you. As I'm going to be honest, your extra weight and will serve as just a useless character in the story of our desision.

"I don't know how the second part of the prophecy will work. . .do you have any idea on what ANY of it will mean?"

He sighed, _Should I tell her? What if this makes her mad- or what if she tells the others__?_

"Quite possibly. . .though, can you promise me that you won't tell the others?"

The RainWing glanced at him, ". . .I won't make any promises. . .but, I'm one of the better canidates of knowing a secret".

He nodded slowly, still debating if it was a good idea. Though, it came all out, he explained how he was a human, or what they would call a "scavenger". He told her about friend and family. . .he told her why panicked and was confused in general.

And through out all of this, Glory nodded slowly, listening to it all. Her scales shifted everyonce in a while to that orange from before, but then it shifted back once again.

At the end of it, Glory looked at hom, "This is all true. . .right? Your not lying?"

"No-no, no, I shouldn't for my own safety!"

The RainWing chuckled, but, she gained her previous demenir quickly, "It sounds rough. . ."

". . .though, just because of a single piece of paper tells us that we have to keep you and you have to help us, vise-versa- doesn't mean I'll ever _like_ you".

She looked to her side, tall grass stood too far from them as a large field was plainly visible, "All it means is that we were supposed to cross-paths. . .and that's it".

Audio nodded quickly.

Glory snorted, "Hmph, yeah, your scared of me. . .anyways, I don't know why Clay and Tsunami think your alright or okay to trust. . .I'm even more puzzled about Sunny- which, by the way, I hope you recieve what's coming to you".

He sighed, ". . .yep".

The RainWing stared at him for around thirty seconds after he said that, she was really trying to look into him at this point.

"May you not, please?" the grey dragonet asked.

The aqua female shrugged, "Why? Feeling uncomfortable?"

"Very uncomfortable".

Glory smiled a bit, "Maybe they like you because your honest. . .very honest indeed".

Audio nodded nervously, "C-can I go back now, please?"

She nodded, and he padded back as she stayed back, "By the way, unless you want me too. . .that story of yours won't get out to anyone, alright?" Audio nodded at her "And that orange color you saw. . .that's just me questioning".

He sighed as he emerged from the shrubs as Tsunami and Clay chatted with eachother next to the fire, and Sunny sat, not too far from them, just staring at the ground. She was thinking of something, she had snapped out of it once Audio had come around. She looked at the other two, they were completely focused in their conversation.

The SandWing indicated for him to come to her as she waved her claw at him.

". . .you didn't know their names but you knew mine?" she had whispered right as Audio arrived at her side.

"I mean- I knew them- but I didn't want them to NOT trust me, judging by your reaction".

"Eh, good point".

Sunny had looked at the fire, and as before, her eye was bothering her, "Sunny, are you sure your alright?" the MimicWing asked.

She was quiet for a minute, before she sighed, "It just- hurts. . .as all wounds do".

"Is there anything else wrong with it?"

Sunny took in a deep breath as she she winced, likely from an idea, "I don't want you to freak out. . .but my vision occasionally blurs on my left".

There was about a quarter minute silence before Audio broke it, "I'm going to die".

"Oh, stop it! It's fine-.I'm sure it's just me. . .being weird- I'm completely fine and will be completely fine".

All this did was make him nervous. A dark grey feather fell infront of Audio, he picked it up from the dirt, "Do you want this feather?" he asked, offering it to Sunny.

"Ooh, you have one behind your ear- let me do the same!" she took the feather and put it behind the opposite ear of the feather on Audio's head.

"Twinsies", Sunny smiled.

"Heh. . .yeah, twinsies"

* * *

Those feathers do look nice for average gray feathers.

They also feel a bit different from normal ones. . .


	8. Chapter VIII

Night had come.

The four had sit around their fire to keep warmth as Audio was a bit back, trying to sleep.

". . .so- I think I have a plan on where to go". He heard Clay's voice, "If were to head South-east of here. . .we could make it to the Mud Kingdom"

Glory let out a snort as Audio slightly opened his eyes, ". . .now why do we head there?"

"Like Scarlet would look for is there".

Glory had opened her mouth, ready to argue, but closed it after a few seconds, "That's not a bad point, if I'm going to be honest".

Sunny nodded, "So we head there. . .when?"

"Tommorow?" Tsunami suggested.

"Sounds GREAT to me! What about you guys? Oh, on the terms, alright, tommorow it is!" Glory said.

Everyone else was quiet after that, until Sunny broke the silence, ". . .so, what do you guys wanna talk about?"

Clay yawned, "I'll leave it to you three. . .I'm going to sleep".

"Goodnight, Clay" Tsunami said as he stumbled a few meters to the side of Audio, and which he slowly and quietly plopped down.

Soft snores came from him a minute later.

He listened to the crackling of fire

* * *

Audio was struggling to sleep. He opened his eyes to see the campfire was out, and the stars shown above.

He looked around him wearily, everyone was sleeping, Clay and Sunny to his side, with Glory and Tsunami on the outside.

He quietly got up from the ground, and snuck his way around of the sleeping dragonets.

As he stood infront of them, he noticed something on the ground infront of Sunny, who was slightly shivering.

There was _another_ dark-grey feather. It was odd how they kept showing up. He wondered what even made them.

_Wait- is something follow__ing_ _us?_

Audio didn't enjoy that thought. He stepped away from the group and head towards where he was found. He saw the rock where he was held against. . .with a dark-grey feather.

He looked around. . .then he noticed a trail of them, leading to where the river should have been.

The MimicWing followed them. All he wanted to do was figure what was making them. Maybe it was a giant bird. . .that could carry a dragonet off!

_It has to be something bad. . .something following them is bad- they need to finish their prophecy!_

_While also doing mine. . ._

He felt bad that they had to indure him and potentially his friends. It was their prophecy, why let these new people come along and ruin it with even more tasks.

He heard the slow sound of small waves washing against the shore line. Audio looked around the bank, to the left side. A trail of feathers lay.

He followed them, _whatever made this trail had to be moving somewhat fast_.

He saw the trail turn, he and followed it, it lead into a field, he slowly padded after it. He saw a distant formation of clouds, which a few bolts of lightning struck down.

Maybe rain would come with it- he loved rain.

He had saw the trail went into tall-grass. Suddenly, he heard something very close to him. . .likely a few feet away from him.

Whimpering.

He didn't know how to announce himself, what if he scared whoever was in this grass away?

He listened for a minute, just, sad whimpering, until it had silenced, a moment of silence went by until he heard a small female voice, "I-Is somebody t-there?"

"Hey. . .are you alright?" he whispered quietly. He needed to make his voice soft. . .or quiet, he wanted to make sure this dragonet, or atleast what she sounded like, was alright.

"N-NO!" it almost shouted, with more whimpers and sobs following, "I am n-not alright!"

"Well. . .what's the problem?" Audio asked. He had his full intrest.

"I-I just. . .I DON'T KNOW how I-I GOT HERE!" he heard coughing coming from the voice. This was _terrible _to listen to.

". . .h-hey, it's okay- I have the same problems. . .uh, what's your name?"

A sniffle came through the grass, "L-Lilac".

He nodded, half to himself, "Yes. . .yes, Lilac. I'm Audio. . .uh, maybe if you came out- I could help you figure this out. . .you know?"

A nervous chirp came, "You w-won't hurt me? You don't _need_ to?"

"No!" He almost gasped. How does one think that way? "No, no, not at all, alright?"

Audio then heard a whimper, and then a sigh of relief. The tall grass shifted as something came out of it. . .

It was a small and short quadraped, likely about two or three years of age. She was covered in gray feathers of all shades, with very bright purple tips of the wings, tail, and part of the head. Shining bright purple eyes contributed to this. . .even if the feathers under her eyes were wet from tears.

Something that he also noticed. . .was a purple beak.

This wasn't a dragon at all.

It was a gryphon.

* * *

That's unfortunate she's sad.

This part is ending soon enough.

So. . .yeah..


	9. Chapter IX

Audio was surprised, how was a gryphon here? They weren't in the books at all!

"You're a- gryphon?" The MimicWing asked, a tip of confusion in his voice. Lilac had looked at him not in confusion, but in complete fear.

"Y-your one of them!" she said, panic iminating off of her.

Audio tilted his head, who was them? "Lilac- what do you mean?"

"T-the dragons, t-they are trying to k-kill every gryphon" her wings twitched as she remained seated to the floor. "_Every, single, one_"

Audio surpressed his gasp, that was awful. . .if she had came from another world-

_Wait. The prophecy. . .maybe some from another world._

He looked at the small gryphon, who's quiet whimpers and chirps had became more and more. "Was there another reason for your sobs?"

Lilac looked to him. . .and quickly looked away as tears invaded her eyes, "T-they. . .t-hey killed M-Mother"

Audio closed his eyes, she was slowly breaking inside. . .it killed him to see anything as such.

"I'm sorry to hear that-"

"I w-wasn't even able t-to say g-goodbye!" she turned to him as the gryphon started to curl into a ball of crippling sadness.

Audio sighed, what could he do? He wouldn't hug her. . .judging by Sunny's prior reaction.

Bushes rustled behind Audio as he looked at the greens. He glanced at Lilac, who had raised her head and her face full of panic and fear.

Before he knew it, she had jumped behind him and curled once again, trembling.

"Who is it?!" he called towards the brush, in which they rumbled once again, and a yellow dragonet came walking out.

_Sunny!_

Then the aqua RainWing, with scales switch to and back from angry crimson.

_Glory._

"Oh, Audio!" Sunny said, running up to him, "What are you-" she saw the little shaking ball of feathers behind him, ". . .who is that?"

Then Glory came stomping up to him, "Why did you head out here _alone? _SkyWings are-" she then too spotted what Sunny's curiousity was sent to.

"What is that?"

". . .a very upset gryphon".

Lilac had poked out her head and looked at Glory, and then to Sunny, which she suddenly plopped her head away from them.

"Oh, poor thing!" Sunny said. As her eyes softened, she slowly padded the ball, and Audio stepped back.

"What's wrong, darling?"

The gryphon raised her head to her slowly, still a bit shaky. Sunny noticed the tear marks and wet feathers under her eyes, and her eyes softened_ even_ more.

"W-what's your n-name?" Lilac asked quietly, looked at the SandWing.

"I'm Sunny, dear, what about-"

The gryphon had gotten up, and leaned into the yellow dragonet's chest.

She turned towards Audio and Glory, who shrugged. Sunny turned back to the little gryphon, and simply closed her arms around it as Lilac sobbed more. . .it was an adorable and sad scene.

"Sunny would make a good mother".

Glory turned to Audio, "Heh. . .yeah, I'm guessing you know what hypons are because of your. . .scavenger days", she whispered.

The MimicWing whispered back at her, "Gryphons, you mean. . .and yes, that's why. In my world, they are mythical creatures. . .heh, even dragons are".

The eyes widened a bit, but went back after a second. "What do we do with her?" she pointed her talon at Lilac, who was still in an embrace with the comforting Sunny.

Audio sighed, "Well. . .I think she's one of the 'new prophecy' dragonets".

Glory scales shifted to a deep blue. . .maybe it was supposed to being calm or relaxed?

"Why is that?"

"Well. . .her mother was killed before she somehow got here. . .in the prophecy, it states _'__One that may be dead by the dread of her past__'_, and after that, along these lines, it says, _'__T__he group will encounter many friends and foes, some with many fears and woes. Maybe some from other worlds?_'"

Glory nodded, "Hmph. . .your right. .

but, I don't know if she'll come along with us- I mean. . .she barely knows you, and doesn't know anybody else".

"Right- right" he sighed. "I just. . .feel, really, really bad".

Glory nodded, "We likely all do. . .unless your insane, which I don't think is true".

Audio shrugged as padded up to Sunny and the little gryphon, ". . .hey, Lilac. . .I have a question for you".

Sunny slowly let go of the gryphon as it turned to Audio, looking the least bit better emotionally.

"Would you- uh, go with us on an adventure? I mean. .we could keep you safe and warm".

The gryphon looked towards Glory, who simply watched her, the deep blue still in her scales.

She looked back to him, "I-I guess. . .w-who goes?"

Audio chuckled, "Well, you, me, Sunny, Glory. . .two others named Clay and Tsunami".

He looked off to the Sky Kingdom territory, the sun was slowly starting to rise, "We should head back".

"Agreed", Sunny said, "Want to walk or go on my back?" she asked Lilac before she sat up.

"U-uh. . .back" she said quietly.

Sunny nodded as she lifted the gryphon up and put her in between her wings, and then she started to walk along side Audio, and as Glory followed behind.

The MimicWing smiled at the gryphon, who was slightly giggling.

_Well. . .oh, and we have to fly all the way to the Mud Kingdom._

_Should've went to sleep earlier last nigh__t_.

* * *

Well, that gryphon should have fun.

Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews, everyone!

Have a good day / night.


	10. Chapter X

By the time the three dragonets and the young gryphon made it back to the temporary camp, Clay and Tsunami were sitting down where they had slept, waiting.

"So" the SeaWing started, "Where'd you guys-" she stopped as she saw the small ball of feathers in between Sunny's wings. "What is that?"

The SandWing snorted, "_Who_ you mean?" Lilac had looked up to see the Tsunami and Clay, and instantly bounced behind the closest thing to hide her from them. . .which was Glory.

The MudWing had quietly walked up to where the gryphon hid, which Glory had scooted to the side.

"Hey there", his soft voice came, "What's your name?"

"L-lilac. . .sir"

Clay laughed quietly, "No need to call me sir, it's just Clay".

Lilac had nodded, the least bit shaky now. Though, the silent panic had instantly washed over her again as Tsunami had strolled up, "So, who found you and why?" she looked up at the three.

Audio slowly raised his claw, ". . .she was upset_. . ."_

"Over _what_?"

He winced, "I'll talk later. . .alright?"

Glory groaned, and tapped her forehead, "Jeez, Tsunami, this isn't an interrigation session" She sat up, "Let's just fly on over to the Mud Kingdom already. . .get stuff done and over with".

Clay nodded, "Alright, I'll lead, if that's alright?"

"Yep" Glory said.

The brown male lifted up into the air as Tsunami followed, then Glory.

Audio turned to see Sunny starting to carry Lilac. . .which she was struggling.

"She can't fly?"

"Not- at all". Sunny said, trying to lift her up.

Audio sighed, "Here, let me help-" he said as he grabbed the gryphon after she walked to him, and placed his arms under her belly.

He flapped his wings, which was unstable, as he actually hadn't flown before. He was able to lift her up into the air, and he followed where the others flew as Sunny followed him.

* * *

Sunny flew alongside him at the back as they discussed as they flew. "So. . .what do you think of everybody?" she asked him.

"Oh, uh, well, Glory is nice, you were right about getting to know her. Clay is cool, he aswell is nice. Tsunami. . .she's alright, and you, Sunny, you are an amazing dragon to be around. You keep the positivity up!"

Sunny had looked away from him for about a minute, but turned back, "T-that's great!"

Lilac had watched them talk, "Your like mom!" she exclaimed to Sunny.

The SandWing glanced at Audio, with a possible hint of nervousness, then back at the gryphon, "Oh. . .uh, thanks?"

She had looked away and just stared down below towards the ground.

Sunny flew a bit closer, "Another question, what do you think of the prophecy. . .and Lilac?" she whispered the last part.

Audio sighed, and looked towards her, "WELL. . .alot of it is just puzzlement. Though, I do think that Lilac just may be a new dragonet of the prophecy".

Sunny looked down at her, and she tilted her head. The MimicWing looked down to see the feathered creature sleeping. _Sleeping_.

The yellow dragonet giggled as she looked back up to him, "Anyways. . .hey, why do we call you a MimicWing? Do you mimic scales- wait, then you would be a RainWing- what do you mimic?"

She had said this kinda quickly, but, it was slow enough for Audio to understand, "Uh. . .well, I think I can mimic sound and voice".

Sunny instantly clapped her hands in excitement, "REALLY?! Voice _and_ sound? T-that's amazing! Oo-ooh, try to do my voice".

The MimicWing laughed, "Oh. . .I guess I'll try- heh". He cleared his throat, and relaxed a bit, "Hey- uh, is this-" he stopped himself as Sunny had gasped.

"Oh. My. Goodness. YOU CAN DO IT!" She said excitingly, she put her hands to her mouth, and she looked towards him with a hint of mischeif.

"What can you do with sound?" she asked, calming down the least bit.

"Well. . .uh, what were you thinking of?"

She had brought her talons to her chin, "Um. . .er, I don't know".

Audio nodded, "Um, here, let me try something" he thought of a fast beat of drums, and the noise came out. Sunny gasped, once more, and pointed to his horns, "They change color when you make noise!"

He looked up to see them creating stripes of different colors. . .one color for every beat. He continued the sounds as colors of pink, blue, yellow, and purple all streaked on his horns.

"That's new".

* * *

The group had landed on the ground, in a swampy area. And he noticed Clay meeting with other MudWings.

_They must be Sora and Umber. . .and those other two I forget._

He had a hard time remembered all of Clay's siblings, but he knew from his palm that Clay was sold for a cow. . .or two.

The group stuck together near a large lake, and they chatted with eachother.

_How do they meet up with Starflight? I knew I shouldn't have started out the series with the graphic novel._Right as he thought this, the bushes to the side shook. They rustled and moved, until a black dragon had walked out.

_Wow, right as I think of him, bam, Starflight appears_.

* * *


	11. Chapter XI

"Starflight!" Clay had exclaimed as the NightWing stepped through the brush.

_Well, there's a gryphon here. . .and stuff doesn't go exactly the same way the books do. . .eh, I won't question it._

"Oh my goodness! Sunny- what happened to you" he said almost immediately, spotting the female's scratch.

"Oh, no, no, It was just an accident. . .it's how we met Audio over here".

"This is the Starflight you mentioned?" Audio asked, which resulted in a glance from Sunny.

The black dragonet walked forward, until he was infront of the MimicWing, "Uh, I see you already know me- do you know who or what harmed her?" he asked.

"Oh, uh. . , like she said. . .I accidently scratched her in a trance of panic and confusion"

He saw the NightWing look back at the yellow dragonet, which she was nodding back. He heard a sigh and the dragonet turned back to him.

"So. . .your the NightWing part of the prophecy, with no mind-"

"Hey! How do you know about the NightWings and their mind-reading!?" Tsunami jumped up and interrupted.

"Oh-uh. . .um" he didn't know how to explain it.

"I gave him info about the prophecy," Glory said, glancing at Audio, "no need to explode in his face".

Audio mouthed a thank you as the SeaWing had relaxed and sat back down.

* * *

"So. . .what is part of the original prophecy?" Audio asked the RainWing.

"Oh, just about us five. . .not you, saving the world with us choosing this queen out of three to rule Phyrria".

_So, they still believe the prophecy is real. . ._

_. . .should I tell them it's fake?_

Who or what would push them forward on their quest if it's all fake? They need to get Thorn to be queen in end. If that didn't happen. . .

. . .what would?

* * *

Starflight still looked at Tsunami. and then Glory, but nodded, "If that's even a good thing, yes".

Audio noticed that Glory had squinted at the NightWing, _She really justs looks into people. . .it's creepy and cool._

A quick gasp came from Starflight, and the grey dragonet turned. He noticed that Lilac had hid behind Sunny, it was strange how he hadn't noticed her when he investigated the dragonet's slow healing scratch, which actually showed how small the "dragonet" was- she was only about half the size of the SandWing.

"Oh my- who is she!" he exclaimed, "She looks spectacular!"

The gryphon peeked from her hiding spot, and saw the dragonet's smile.

"I-I'm Lilac. . ."

"Well, Lilac, you are just adorable- your wings fit you so well!"

Sunny grinned as she held the gryphon closer to her, "She's just a sweet little baby". She said as the little dragonet giggled.

Starflight nodded and turned to the others, "Alright- I know who we must pick for the queen".

"Oh, really" Glort sighed, "Who may that be?"

"Blister- we must choose Blister!"

_If only I read the Dragonet Prophecy. . .doesn't Morrowseer tell him to convince these guys? I can't just not tell them- Blister manipulates and kills because of it- I have to_ tell _them__._

"No, we should not-" Audio started out, which Starflight looked at him in instant confusion, "Why not?!"

"She's manipulative- she kills dragons easily with it" he growled, which he had stopped once he noticed.

"How do you-"

"Once again, Tsunami, I filled him in" Glory said quickly.

Clay had sat back up from the ground, "So. . .where to next?"

Tsunami instantly shot up, "Sea Kingdom. Easy".

Sunny tilted her head, ". . .why there?"

Tsunami cleared her throat and stood up straight, "Well, since I'm likely a pr-"

"Oh. My. Goodness. TSUNAMI!" Glory blocked her eyes in annoyance, "You are NOT a princess. I can garuantee you your not a princess, alright?"

The SeaWing snorted, "Whatever you say", she teased.

* * *

**Part II****The Lost Heir Forgiveness**

Sorry this wasn't long. I just am excited to move on to the next book. . .if I'm not forgetting stuff which I definitely am.

Anyways, happy December.


	12. Chapter XII (Update at beginning)

Authors Beginning Note :

This story is now rated M (mature for those who don't know. . .which I don't know how you wouldn't)

Anyways, the reason I changed it is because I feel limited when writing. . .trying to keep it as friendly as possible.

Though, I want to make jokes, I want to try to be "funny".

So, yeah, just a quick heads up.

You'll see why I changed it to rated M in this. . .

. . .no, nothing like that.

Part II :

THE LOST HEIR :FORGIVENESS

"I _see you have made it" a voice said around him._

_Huh, he thought, "Who is that? Who's there?" Suddenly, Audio was plopped into was a giant white void._

_Almost in an instant, a dragon had appeared infront of him, it wasn't no normal one either, it was a grey dragon, similar to his color, yet darker. It had shining yellow eyes and somesort of whiskers with yellow tips. It also had yellow and orange stripes and swirls and spots on it's body._

_". . .you're going to have alot of fun with this, Audio" it spoke. . .it was unclear if it the dragon was male or female, and the dragonet wasn't going to go looking to see._

_"W-who are you? What do you want?"_

_A small chuckle came from the dragonet, "Funny. You'll get to know who I am soon enough, the real question here is if you'll make the right choices"._

_Audio stared at the dragon, an ominous chill creeping up his spine like a cat on it's scratching post, "What do you mean by that?"_

_"Well. . .all I'm going to say as of now is. . .mercy, or abandonment?"_

_Audio coughed, "Wait- excu-". Right as he started talking, the dragon slowly turned into particles, which slowly drifted off. Just like in Infinity War, he thought._

_Then, in an instant, he heard a shout coming from behind him, he turned- a black void now surrounded him. . .just like that._

_"Hello?! Who's there?" he repeated, panic filled his voice._

_"When the time comes," a new voice spoke, "Accept the word of God"_

_Before he could think another thing, the images pulled away and he saw absolutely nothing infront of him, and nothing filled his mind._

* * *

He jolted awake, he quickly turned side to side as he realized that his palms were sweaty.

Sunny was at his side, looking at him, a large cloak of concern on her, ". . .hey, is everything alright?" she asked him quietly.

Audio looked around, it was midnight, likely, they were on the edge of the lake where Starflight reconnected with them. All the others around him were asleep, with Clay slightly snoring, the NightWing not to far from him, covering his ears as he slept.

"I-I don't know. . ." he whispered back, his eyes feeling heavy from drowsiness. He turned back Sunny, "I had a n-nightmare. I think. . .it felt so real Sunny. . .I was terrified".

Sunny glanced away towards Lilac, who was sound asleep. "Do you want to talk about it?"

A pause came from the MimicWing, ". . .can we speak tommorow, Sunny?" he asked, the exhaustion coming out along side his voice.

She quietly nodded as she lay back, which Audio was confused about, ". . .what about Lil-"

The SandWing pulled the Gryphon closer to her and lay her wing over, "I just thought that you could use some company or comfort. . .one of the two, or both" she whispered back.

Audio was about to ask more, but nodded, ". . .thank you" he sighed as he lay back down aswell, feeling Sunny's scales against his back.

_Atleast I know Sunny is here for me_, he thought as he drifted off once again.

* * *

_He opened his eyes to see nothing but black_, Oh, here we go, I'm going to have another nightmare, _he thought_.

_But nothing came to him, he had sat for about five minutes straight, and nothing happened._

Maybe I won't get frightened again, _he started to think of his dream. What even was it?_

WAIT, why did some voice mention God? Where did God come from? I didn't know Christianity or anything like that was in Wings Of Fire.

But there _isn't_ Christianity in Wings Of Fire, _ he thought_.

That must mean that. . .that was one of _my_ friends. . .or someone else from home. . , _he thought._

* * *

A quick and simple chapter for this series.

Yeah, that quick warning up there wasn't much, but, it was just to notify you readers.

Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter XIII

A groan came from Audio as he rubbed his eyes. His vision was a bit blurry from slumber, though, it went away quickly. He noticed a dragonet looming over him.

It was Glory, she pulled him up by his arm, which he slouched over a bit. "What now. . ?" he quietly asked, as he noticed they were only a few bushes away from where the rest of the group slept.

"What was your 'nightmare' about?" She responded with a quite serious edge to her voice. The RainWing's gaze was studying him again, trying to grasp his thoughts like a child looking for a certain toy in a chest.

"Oh. . .uh, well, I saw _someone_. . .don't know who- but it said something about choosing mercy or abandonment". He replied, the drowsiness being slightly drained.

"Why refer to them as 'it'?" Glory said, a slightly confused hint in her emerald eyes.

"Well, the dragonet's voice was. . .let's say, neutral" slight giggles came from Audio, "and I wasn't going to check. . .that would be rude".

A few chuckles came from Glory, "Your funny". She raised her head up a bit, checking to see if the others had waken, "Anything else, Audio?"

A silence came from him, before he sighed. "Well. . .there was another 'neutral' voice, and it mentioned somebody named God. . .who was an, well, god, back at my world". A longer sigh came from him, "That means that might be a member of my family. . .or someone else".

Glory snorted, likely from puzzlement, "But you said that you were the only one sent here. . .and maybe your friends, but- how can it be someone else?"

"I don't know! It sounds crazy, I know- but, there may be possibility that someone has come here before or after us. . ." he glanced back at Lilac, who was still under Sunny's wing.

"Glory, you still promise not to tell anyone this, right?"

The aquamarine dragon nodded, and grabbed his talon, "Of course. . .but, you might have to tell them soon".

The MimicWing tilted his head, "Why?"

Glory glanced away, but quickly turned back with some sort of sympathetic look, "If something happens to your family. . .they might say something to someone that will make sure that your-"

"Ass is grass?" he said. He didn't enjoy swearing, but, he wanted to make a quick joke. . .but the RainWing tilted her head, "What is an ass?"

Audio almost busted out laughing, just, how she said it was _amazing_, "Oh- heh, it's just a swear back at my world!"

Glory brought her talons to her chin, "Hmph, what for?"

"Well, its another word for donkey, and was used in older times, but now it's mainly used as another word for a rear-end"

". . .right. I like it, you'll have to tell me more at another time".

"Got it" the grey dragonet said with a type of excited wiggle. He turned back to go to the rest, which Glory once again stayed back, like their previous talk. He noticed that Lilac was sitting up, and stretched.

Once she had noticed him, she basically bounced over and gave him a hug. . .which was out of nowhere. He didn't mind, he liked it, if anything, but from what he had seen of her so far, she seemed so shy and nervous.

"Hey. . .did you sleep well?" he asked the small Gryphon.

"Yeah! Sunny kept me warm and it was just the best sleep. . ." she yawned as she rubbed her eye, ". . .why were you talking to Glory?" she asked quietly, pure curiousity iminating of her.

"Oh. . .just, socializing, and stuff".

A small chirp came from the dark-grey feathered creature, _That, that is adorable._

Audio turned back to where Glory remained, which she was now starting to come back, puzzlement filling her face.

The RainWing noticed the Gryphon, and which she faintly smiled. She continued to pad until she had reached where she slept the night.

Lilac had been staring at her for a while, and slowly turned her head back to Audio, "She's scary. . .".

The MimicWing slightly chuckled, "Why is that, Lilac?"

"She just. . .just is".

The grey dragonet snorted, "Oh. . .she's alright. . .if anything, she's great! You can easily trust her- I mean, if your a bit frightened she may hurt you, I can assure you she won't".

Then, the Gryphon lowered her head. Though, her face was clearly visible, and it was being infected with worry and conern.

Audio's gaze had softened, and he lifted her head back up with a talon, "Hey. . .everybody here is fine, you don't need to worry, okay?"

Lilac still glanced down, but, she nodded slowly. She hugged the dragonet once again, ". . .but what about Tsunami?"

"Oh, yeah. . .uh, she's just a bit bossy".

"Okay, thank you!" she said as she bounded off to where Starflight lay, which he was slowly stirring from slumber.

Audio laughed to himself, Lilac was just an adorable little thing, so smart and funny. Suddenly, he heard Sunny's voice to his side, "You said that well, Audio".

"Yeah. . .I just don't want her being frightened of anybody".

The SandWing smiled softly, "So much for me being like a mother, are you sure your not her father?"

The MimicWing nudged her as laughed, "I don't know- maybe?"

Almost instantly, a certain SeaWing bounced up from where she slept, "Alright everyone! We all know where we're going next. . .CORRECT?"

Starflight, who had been chatting with Lilac, "Of course, Tsunami, to the Se-"

"The Kingdom of the Sea! Perfect, everyone knows-" she squinted as she noticed Clay was still snoring on the ground. She stomped over, anger raiding her facial expression.

The NightWing covered Lilac's ears.

"CLAY! GET UP!" the SeaWing shouted into the MudWing's ear. In response, he opened his eyes slowly, a yawn instantly coming from his snout, ". . .oh, hey, Tsunami".

A growl escaped her jaw, "Better. . .anyways, we're off to the Kingdom of the Sea- be ready in ten!" She instantly padded over to Glory, who looked extremely annoyed.

Audio turned to her and back to Sunny.

"I never knew she could yell so loud. . ."

* * *

This was one of my favorite chapters to write, oddly.


	14. Chapter XIV

The group had been flying for about thirty minutes. Audio, who was carrying Lilac, Starflight, and Sunny took the rear, with Clay taking middle and Tsunami and Glory leading them.

It was a bit quiet during that time, in which the MimicWing didn't enjoy. It was just, kinda awkward to him.

". . .so, uh. How'd you find everybody?" Starflight asked Audio as they flew, glancing towards the ground with interest every once in a while.

"Oh. . .uh, like said previously, I. . .panicked, and accidentally got Sunny near her eye, after I told her where to wash her wound, the other three found me, and 'interrogated' me. . .and then Glory slammed me against a rock, which I don't blame her. Well, after that, they take me to their temporary camp, and. . .yeah".

The NightWing tilted his head. He pointed to the Gryphon below, who was sleeping, again. "What about Lilac?" he asked.

Audio turned to the feather-ball he carried, ". . .I just, found her. Crying in tall grass, she was frightened of me when she came out of it. . .saying that us dragons have been hunting them down, which I don't know how- Gryphons don't exist here. . .she doesn't know how she got here. And that prophecy of yours changed, _somehow_".

_It shouldn't have even happened, the prophecy was supposed to be fake!_

". . .I don't know much, but, Lilac can't be from here".

Sunny nodded slowly, putting an arm to her chin, ". . .odd" she said.

Starflight's gaze was enough of an agreement, he sped up a bit, reaching the MudWing ahead and engaging in coversation.

Audio glanced at Sunny. . .and the crusted scratch under her eye. He realized that the mark took part of her bottom eyelid aswell. . .likely what caused sight problems. _How would it effect her sight? Did my claw go through, somehow?_

"Is your eye alright, I mean, can you see stuff alright?"

Instantly, her gaze softened, and an unreadable emotion flickered in her eyes, "Oh. . .yeah, it's fine".

_Her tone of voice. . ,_ she had to be lieing, _she just sounded awful, she sounded upset._

"Are you sure? You don't sound too gleeful. . ."

"Yep! It's all good!"

"Sunny, you can tell the truth". He flew the least bit closer. This only responded with a long sigh from the SandWing, the glint now turning. . .into guilt?

"Oh. . .Audio, I don't know if you want to know. . .It's just- worse, I guess".

The grey dragonet surpressed a gasp, he covered his eyes with his palms, a clear indicator of stress, ". . .how bad?"

A brief silence fell upon her, she faced the far ground and she flapped her wings once, ". . .it blurs for minutes at a time. . .Audio, I don't want to freak you out, but- I'm kinda scared. . .I don't wanr to lose sight in any eyes," she spoke this a.

Audio had his own long sigh, "I'm- I'm so sorry, Sunny". He still had his claws over his eyes.

"No-no, it's fine, look, Audio, it was just an accident".

"If it were an accident, _nothing_ like this shouldn't have happened. . ." he breathed.

Sunny glanced away from him, and then back, a slight smile formed on her face, ". . .I would give you a hug if I could while flying".

Audio let out a single laugh. A singular laugh. "You, you are just my favorite one of the five".

* * *

They had reached a resting point, finally. They had reached a nice shaded spot in forest, which was along side a beach.

Clay had sat immediately. Starflight, with Lilac admiring him at his side, had looked at the sky as he told Tsunami to get away from the beach, as she was able to be easily spotted.

Glory had stared at Audio, once again, studying him, as he and Sunny watched the two go back and forth.

". . .Tsunami doesn't seem to enjoy restraints all too much".

"No", Sunny nodded, "No she does not".

The MimicWing noticed the Gryphon next to the NightWing, ". . .Lilac really seems to like Starflight".

The Sandwing laughed, "He must be really inspirational".

"I mean, he is Starflight- isn't he supposed to be, like, really smart?"

"He's very smart". She smiled.

_Wait a minute. . .does Starflight still love Sunny?__. . .why do I care?_Almost as he finished that thought, Tsunami ran towards the ocean. Starflight reached out, calling her name, but she just kept on going. . .swimming away.

Glory had padded up and put claw on his shoulder, as he was about to pursue, "Let her go. . .she'll come back".

Lilac had frowned, "But she can be found, and-"

"She won't be found. I can assure you she won't be found".

Clay had gotten up, but sat back down, simply watching the surroundings.

Sunny was confused, and she seemed a bit surprised aswell, "Well. . .I guess Lilac is really influenced by him now. . .she even agrees with him!"

Audio nodded.

". . .I feel like that may be a bad thing".

* * *


	15. Chapter XV

"Wait, how could that be bad thing?" Sunny had tilted her head almost immediately.

"I mean, Starflight is telling us to choose Blister, correct?" the SandWing has nodded at Audio's question, "Well. . .that could possibly mean that Lilac would believe the same thing- I mean, I think you may understand why".

She had looked away for a minute, then her eyes slightly widened, "My goodness, your right".

The MimicWing looked over towards the gryphon, who was still by the dark dragonet's side, listening to him as he talked to her, "I just get nervous. . .we have this prophecy to complete, and now theirs five more of us that aren't found. . .I mean, we have Audio and you," he watched as Starflight smiled, "and you guys are alright so far".

"I think you're awesome!" Lilac bounced, "You're really cool, and smart!" then she glanced off towards the ocean. . .she thought of something, but, she turned back, "Can you teach me stuff? I want to be as smart as you are".

The NightWing scratched the back of his head, laughing in either nervousness or flattery, "Heh- uh. Maybe another time. . .or gradually, who knows?"

Lilac hugged him before she had quickly padded over to where the two watched and discussed, "Did you hear that?!"

Audio nodded, "Oh, uh, question, Lilac, how old are you?"

The feathered "dragon" giggled, "I didn't tell you?" her high-pitched, gleeful voice spoke, "I'm three! Mommy was able to celebrate my hatch-days with friends!"

A faint shiver went down the dragonet's spine, ". . .who were your friends?"

"Oh, well, there was Monty- my dragon friend, and his mommy. . .uh, Jackson, another dragon. . .oh! Aswell as my older sister, Quince!"

Sunny's eyes shifted to Audio, and back, "You have a sister?"

Another giggle came, "Yeah! She was about seven or six. . .she took me _everywhere_, she was just- AWESOME!"

And the whole time, Glory watched them, smiles, frowns, and colors came from her as she watched the little Gryphon.

Audio took his attention off of it, "She sounds really cool. . ." he turned and saw Clay over at the shore, and which Starflight had watched him with an face of anxiety.

". . .hey, why don't you go talk to Clay for a bit?" he asked, "Maybe he'll play with you".

Almost in an instant. She zoomed on over to him, and within minutes, the two were splashing salty sea-water onto eachother.

"She's just a beautiful child" Sunny said, watching the two having fun, and laughed as she saw Lilac fall over into the water, who shot back up spitting out salt.

"Yeah. . ." Audio sighed, _Tsunami is going to be gone for four days. . .then she comes back with Riptide. Maybe it won't happen, like, freaking Lilac got here, and the prophecy that was supposed to be fake changed it's length and became real with. . .you know, how did that paper expand? Animus magic?_

Audio watched the MudWing fall over on his back as Lilac climbed on top of him, "Audio, here" he heard Glory's voice to his side. He padded over, occasionally glancing over at Lilac, "Yes, ma'am?" he said in the average servant's voice.

A single snort came from the RainWing, ". . .what do you consider Lilac as?"

Audio looked back to her, "Oh, uh, heh, I don't know. . .maybe like a little sister?"

Glory brought her claw to her chin, ". . .she told me that you are like a father to her already".

The grey dragonet instantly gasp, "W-woah, wait, really?!" a nod came back, "Woah. . .t-that's awesome! That's great. . .I guess?"

Her face slightly softened, "You've never taken care of something alive before, have you?"

". . .no".

A faint sigh came from her, "That's alright. . .you just, have to do what's best for her, to put it simply. Keep her safe" she pointed back towards Sunny, "Lilac also thinks of her as a mother. . .she reallys likes and trusts people quickly. . .in which she grows even faster".

_Hmph. I see._

Audio let out a sigh, "Hey. . .I'm really concerned and scared for Sunny".

A slight glint of bitterness was in Glory's eyes. "That is?"

The MimicWing hesitated, before letting out a breath of stress, "Sunny- she says that her vision in her eye blurs. . ." he held his hands up infront of his chest, "And I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- I just, I know your-".

Glory placed a claw on his shoulder, and he stopped talking immediately, ". . .look, Sunny concluded it was an accident, I can't be mad at you. I still slightly am, but, you didn't do anything to effect me physically. . .only Sunny, and it's her judgement- which, of course, was an accident".

A quick nod came from as he removed her palm, "Your doing good so far with everyone, and I hope it stays that way-" a shout came from behind them, and Audio shot back.

Clay was holding Lilac as she sobbed in his arms, he was talking to her, "Everything's alright, you'll be okay".

Audio had instantly ran over, "What's wrong-", Sunny came to his side, "why is she crying, what hap-"

"Audio, relax. . .just a stingray sting, I think, or jellyfish".

Lilac had sniffled as she was layed in soft leaves. . .it was the nest she and Sunny made together, "I-it really hurt's, on my arm!" she held it out. Starflight had grabbed her arm carefully investigated the sting, which there was a long mark in her feathers. . .which was hard to see because of her feathers blocking her skin, "Yep, it looks like a jellyfish sting. . .but. It seems to be a stingray, as it's a straight mark".

He turned to Clay, "Grab a bucket and fill it with water. Then boil it".

_Huh. So it's the same treatment here__._

Sunny had sat next to Lilac, who had hid her view of anything, with her available arm, while quietly sobbing into the SandWing's arms.

"Ssshhh, ssshhh, it's okay Lilac, it's okay" she quietly said to her as Clay had came back with a bucket full of hot water, "I had to breath fire onto this sucker".

"Thank you. Clay" Starflight said, he put the bucket to the ground, ". . .alrighty, you need to put your arm in there, Lilac, it'll help take the pain away".

The Gryphon opened her eyes and saw the hot, steaming water, "B-but it's h-hot".

A sigh came from the NightWing, ". . .yeah, yeah, I know, but it'll help".

She hesitated, but slowly stuck her arm in, wincing and putting her head into Sunny's chest.

Audio had stepped back, and sat next to Glory, "Poor girl. . ."

She had nodded, "I understand why Lilac thinks of her as a mother".

"Oh, yeah, totally".

* * *

Quick thing, I got stung by a stingray before. . .serves a bit of inspiration to the story, I guess?

I don't know, just a quick. . .would it be an easter egg or a nod to it?

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	16. Chapter XVI

_He was in the deep void once again. Just that giant field of infinite black. He had thought of how it was a thinking spot for him. A intermission for his dreams._

Alright, about two more days of no Tsunami. . .and sitting here, _He thought_, Lilac's arm seems to be getting better. . .atleast she limps instead of not using it.

_He had talked with Clay, asking how it happened. All the MudWing was able to say was that she just stepped on the wrong spot. Audio had known that in the ocean, you were supposed to basically shuffle your feet.__The MimicWing looked around, and suddenly, a cobalt dragonet stared at him. . .he was short, shorter then Lilac, he was slightly muscular. A quite skinny dragonet too, looking around the same age as the Gryphon._ _Audio noticed markings on the body of him, it was a SeaWing._

_"Oh. . .uh, erm. Hey?" Audio said awkwardly. He didn't know what to do in these dreams.__The dragonet didn't even look at him, hiding his face and folding his wings to hide himself. . .he was very nervous. . .or shy._

_"Well- uh. . .I don't know if your just my imagination or not- but, I might aswell think your as real as can be at this point" he sighed, "I'm Audio. . .you are?"_

_He still hid his face, the anxiety looming over him like a lion to a dying zebra. "Hey, you can trust me. . .if your concerned about that- is there something wrong?"_

_The dragonet quietly pulled his head up, and stared at him with nervous, grey eyes. A single sniff came from him.__"You- don't seem to be talking. . .can you?" Audio said. "Sorry, if that was rude", he added quickly._ _The cobalt dragonet still watched him, but nodded slowly, a soft sigh coming from him._

_"That's unfortunate. . .sorry, once again" the grey dragonet said, he had shuffled his way closer, "Can you try to tell me your name? Wait, how would you-"_ _Almost instantly, a paper, feather, and ink poofed into existance, which surprised both of them. The dragonet seized it, quickly writing a word and handing it to the older male._ _". . .let's see. Cobalt. . .definitely fitting bud". He said as the paper then instantly popped out of existance._ _The dragonet nodded, a faint smile on his snout, then he started to fade, and fade. He had reached out to him in confusion, until he was no more._

* * *

He woke up with a slight yawn, and opened his eyes, he had layed in shade, as he knew the sun may have been bright by the time he exited slumber. Yet, it was barely sunrise, and it looked fantastic as a lighter grey cloud-cover filled the sky. He loved cloudy days.

He was about to roll over, but saw Sunny to his side, still asleep, and as always, Lilac was under her wing as they kept eachother warm.

_This is adorable. I love this, so much_. He thought with a smile. He turned to everyone else, Clay was asleep. . .because he was Clay. Glory and Starflight were too, being a few feet apart.

He quietly got up from the ground, and wandered to the beach, the sand being nicr and cool. He continued until could feel his claws get wet from the advancing and retracting waves of slightly cold sea water.

Audio looked towards the sky, a single raindrop hit his nose. It was going to rain, spectacular!

He looked out onto the ocean surface, and saw the faint outline of tiny islands. _Tsunami is on one of those islands. . .and she will meet up with Riptide in not too long._

He sat there for quite a few minutes, around ten, until another dragon came to his side. "Good morning. Glory".

"Hey. . ." she said as she rubbed her eye once. "Did you have any more dreams of yours?"

"Oh, uh. Well- yeah. Yes, I do".

"Which is?"

"Well. . .I was in a black void, which is alright. Though, eventually, a SeaWing had appeared, about the same age of Lilac. He was mute, and his name was Cobalt".

The RainWing nodded, turning to the ocean, "I see. . .you sure do think about children".

". . .wait, excuse me?"

A faint laugh came from the RainWing, "Oh, nothing, just a joke".

A slow nod came from Audio, he quickly turned to the ocean and back, "Hey. . .does Starflight love Sunny?" the question had just popped into his head.

Glory had quickly tilted her head, and raised a brow, "Why, planning something?"

"No-no, I'm just curious".

A slow nod of the head came from her, "Alrighty. . .well, I think he does, judging how he is around her, a bit happier and laxed, but, who knows, maybe it's someone else I'm not seeing".

Audio nodded, _wait, what made me think of that?_

There was a moment of silence between the two as they looked out to the ocean, ". . .so, can I ask you some questions?" Glory had turned.

"Oh-um. Sure, go ahead".

"Do you think that Cobalt kid is important in a way?"

"Oh. . ." he was actually unsure, "I mean. . .maybe? For all I know, it could be my imagination".

"I see, do you think you know where Tsunami went?"

"Not exactly" he said, pointing towards the faded islands in the distance, "Likely somewhere along that chain".

_I'm glad she doesn't know that this whole thing is just a book._

She had nodded, "Alright. . .well, do you want to ask me anything?"

Audio had tilted his head at her, ". . .I don't think so. . .oo, what do you think of Lilac?"

Suddenly, an unsure glint came over Glory, "I- don't know. Yes, I love her, we all do, but, I feel like something is going to happen to her".

His head had straightened, "Really? Which is?"

It was a few seconds before a sigh came through, ". . .I don't know, it might be good, her finding friends or succeeding. Though, It's like I have a cloak over me, Audio. I feel like she's going to get hurt eventually. . .and when I say hurt, I mean _severely"._

His eyes had slightly widened_, _that idea terrified him, "W-well, we won't let that happen to her. We will protect her, Glory".

Right as he finished this, a yellow SandWing had padded up, "Good morning you two. . ." Sunny said, letting out a silent yawn.

Glory had glanced at her, and a quiet laugh came out of her, which both dragonets noticed.

"What's so funny?" Sunny asked.

"Oh-oh, nothing. . .nothing" The RainWing said as she padded back to where the other lay, and she slowly started to wake them up.

_That was odd._

Audio had stretched a bit, ". . .Glory is worried that Lilac's going to get herself hurt immensly".

"Excuse me?" Sunny responded, with a hint of possible fead in her voice, "I mean, we won't let that happen! Why would she think that?"

". . .I have no idea".

The SandWing had sat beside him, and she drew in the sand. Audio had leaned in to see what she was drawing. . .it was Lilac, he was able to see the feathers slowly start to appear in the sand. "Your pretty good at drawing, Sunny".

"Oh. . .thank you" she had whispered, which was the least bit strange to the MimicWing. He had turned back and walked away from her.

Though, he had a whole hundred pound weight of guilt on his back. He swore, when he saw Sunny's eye. . .

. . .it was almost completely clouded.


	17. Chapter XVII

_He awoke in the same exact void from two days prior. The blackness that he called "Intermission"._

_Audio had. . .mixed feelings with it. So far, half of it had been peaceful, and quiet. While the other half has been confusing._

_He sighed, and then, the area had slowly started to brighten into a white void._ _Then, in almost an instant, the same dragonet had appeared from his previous experience._

_"Oh. . .uh, hey, Cobalt". Though, the blue dragonet had covered his head, and basically his whole body with his wings, like before._

_"You're still shy? Oh, bud, I promise-" he stopped himself. He heard something come from him._

A sniff. . .he's upset, _he thought._

_"Hey, what's wrong?" he said, slowly approaching the dragonet, his grey arm reaching out to his back. He had realized that his lower arms and legs morphed into a darker grey the further down someone looked._

_Cobalt had lowered the wing that covered his head, and brought down it to it's resting spot. A stone tablet (instead of paper), feather, and ink appeared to his side, similar to last time._

_He had lifted it up, another sniff coming from him. It took about a minute of writing, and the dragonet offered the stone to the MimicWing._

I went too far from the Kingdom, _it read_, I don't know how to go back home. . .I was chased by a SkyWing patrol into a large area of trees. I'm close to the beach, and I'm scared that a shark will eat me. I am able to see smoke in the distance over trees. . .I'm scared that it's the SkyWings.

Oh. My. Fuck. _He didn't enjoy _saying _swears, but his mind was a free zone to himself._

_"Alright. . .you and I are going to have to wake up- okay, I' m with some friends, next to a beach close to the Sea Kingdom. If our fire is lit, I'll extinguish it, alright? I'm going to relight it and extinguish it three times, then I leave it lit. If you see the three smoke signals, off and on, go towards it. . .alright?"_

_The younger dragon tilted his head, extreme concern, and likely worry. . .aswell as a bit of being petrified. Though, he nodded. He had closed his eyes, tightly, and he slowly faded._

_Audio had smiled, and he had done the same._

* * *

He had instantly awoken to the night sky, stars shined seperately.

The MimicWing had quickly gotten up from his spot, yet silently. He had almost ran to the fire, he looked around for the bucket that Lilac had used with her leg, which had basically healed, unless counting a large mark that was barely visible, and the slight pain she still bore.

He had ran to the sea-water, and swiftly got a full bucket of it. Audio moved back, and grabbed flint from a pile of rocks that Lilac had collected for Glory.

He had poured about a fourth of the water over the fire, and it quickly went out, steam flying out of it in a giant cloud.

_Thank goodness that the fire is big enough to make smoke. . .and not big enough to make this fire even worse._

He had grabbed the flint, and a rock that surrounded the fire, it took a few seconds of smashing the flint against the rock, and a fire came back.

Audio repeated this, and when he had relit the fire for the last time, he just watched the smoke slowly drift back into the air.

A quiet sigh came from him as he went back to where he lay before. He plopped down, though. He didn't feel as tired. . .still tired, but- he felt the least bit energized.

He had opened his eyes one more time, he looked at Lilac, then to Sunny. A smile came to his face as he finally felt the cloak of slumber wash over him, as the sound of ocean waves comforted him.

* * *

He woke up to the pink sky over him, it was early morning. He lifted his head up, and instantly, he noticed that both Sunny and Lilac were gone. He turned to the beach, and he didn't see them.

Audio groaned as he got up. He stretched his legs a bit as he stepped over a now burnt out fire, and went to the coastline. He looked to his left, nobody, and then to his right.

_There they are._ He saw the SandWing and Gryphon approaching as they giggled and talked to eachother.

"Oh, good morning, Audio", Sunny said as she approached him.

"Hey. . .where did you go?"

"Oh, just on a walk, you know, to look around?"

He had nodded, and had noticed that Lilac was holding a purple starfish, which she placed on the ground and watched it, "Sounds wonderful. . .though, Starflight wouldn't enjoy it".

". . .yeah- oh my goodness, Audio, look!" she instantly pointed behind him, and he turned.

A certain SeaWing was padding along the line. The problem was that Cobalt looked _awful._

His ribs were showing, he was skinny, he looked exhausted. Bags were clear to see under the dragonet's eyes, he was stumbling.

"Oh my. . .Cobalt" he said aloud. The dragonet then collasped to the sand, and Sunny and him sprinted over.

"Are you alright?!" Audio asked, but it seemed that the dragonet had passed out. . .how did this happen?

The MimicWing lifted the dragonet up, which was no issue, as he was basically a body of only bones. He had ran over to where the temporary camp was, if they could call it that.

Starflight and Glory were already up, and had made it about half way towards them, "Come on! Get him over here" Glory ordered. "Starflight, fresh water- Sunny, you find a fish or fruit or something!"

The two dragons went off, and Audio had stuck by the dragonet's side as Glory put her palm to his forehead, "He's, like, really feverish. . .you," she pointed to the MimicWing, "grab a leaf from a tree, and soak it into the ocean, make sure it's cold".

"Got it!"

* * *

". . .Glory, he's the one in my dream".

The two had been able to atleast control the fever. . .barely. Sunny was able to supply both fish and fruit for the dragonet, who struggled to even eat. If anything, he had to be given food when he was asleep. Cobalt had kept his eyes closed the whole time, and barely seemed to be awake.

"Audio. How did he find us?"

A sigh came from the MimicWing, "I-I gave him a smoke signal in the middle in the night. . .he had gotten lost and was frightened of being alone".

"Though," he continued, "He looked WAY better in the dream. He looked healthy as hell!"

". . .I'm guessing that's another human swear?" Glory whispered this to him.

"Not nessecarily, it's just where people go when they mess up badly in life after they die. . .and when I say mess up, I mean like do a crime".

"Oh," the RainWing nodded. "Well, you did the right thing Audio, you helped him. . .he would've probably died in hours if he hadn't come to us".

"Yeah. . ." then he noticed something. Above the ocean, a blue creature flew towards the shore.

"Wait- oh my. There's Tsunami".

Then he noticed a another dragon behind her.

_And Riptide. Who is he going to attack_??

_. . .he better not touch Lilac_ _or Sunny._

_Nor Glory. . .because she's chill, and cool._

_Not Starflight, because he's smart and cool._

_And not Clay. . .because he's kind and cool._

_My god, they really have grown on me._


	18. Chapter XVIII

Audio had stopped Clay from approaching a now landing Tsunami, "Just wait a minute".

After about a minute of the two SeaWings talking to eachother. _The misintereptation is hilarious, not gonna lie_.

Suddenly, he noticed a certain Gryphon approaching the female SeaWing's side. In which a sudden sense of confusion came from Riptide. . .aswell as anger.

_Oh no, I can not let him try to attack Lilac. . .that'll just be awful._

As soon as Audio finished this thought, the male SeaWing had suddenly lunged, in which Tsunami pulled the young Gryphon out of the way.

The MimicWing instantly ran over, in which Riptide took notice. He was about to turn and claw at him too, until Audio shouted, "Riptide! Enough!"

His gaze instantly morphed into uncertainty, and even more anger, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me quite well" Audio said, the aggresive cut to his voice making him sound menacing. He didn't even need to alter his voice.

". . .how do you know MY name?" he asked, in which Tsunami's eyes widened in surprise.

A growl came from the MimicWing, "You listen here, buddy, I know enough about you. I don't need you harming any of us, so, maybe if you were to calm down- we could ALL figure this out, you hear me?"

A silence came from them, and Tsunami cut in, "You know this guy?"

"Not at all".

* * *

"Alrighty. . , I'm going to be here with Cobalt, keep him safe 'n stuff, while you and Tsunami discuss with him over there".

Audio had been able to gain control over Riptide, which was a great achievement for him. Clay had atleast talked to him to keep him the least-bit entertained, and all the while, the SeaWing glared at the MimicWing.

"Are you sure? You got him calm and knew his name," Glory had leaned in, "good job, by the way," she backed up, "but, seriously, you calmed him down, you should come with".

Audio had sighed, "No, I want to watch over him. . .incase he wakes up".

There was a five second pause from the RainWing as she just looked at him, ". . .alright, be back in possibly a few".

She had walked off towards the beach where Riptide remained, and Tsunami followed.

"So. . .what's his name?" a voice came from his side.

"Oh, hey Lilac. . .this is Cobalt- he isn't feeling all to well right now. . .so, just be quiet around him, alright?"

The Gryphon nodded as she looked at the sleeping dragonet, "I like his blue scales. . ."

A few laughs came from Audio as he sat next to Cobalt, "Yep. . .it's certainly a good color".

He then heard rustling leaves, he looked down to see the dragonet's palms over his eyes. A long groan came from him.

"Oh, uh. Are you awake? Are you feeling okay?" the grey dragon asked as he lowered himself, putting his own palm over Cobalt's forehead.

The dragonet had removed one claw from his eye as he barely had it open. He still looked exhausted. He pointed to his rag, which was infront of him.

Audio had grabbed it, it was slightly warm, it wasn't cold. _Is that how bad the fever is?_

"Hey, Lilac, mind getting this cold and wet?" he asked, offering the leaf to the Gryphon as she ran to the water.

A sigh escaped him, "You'll be alright, you pull through it".

A slow nod came from the dragonet as he took a sip of water from a large leaf, it was basically his bowl for both food and water, just that he barely ate food, or just tryed to give it to the others.

He then closed his eyes, and then Lilac came back with the wet, cold rag. Audio put it over his forehead, and in a minute, a quiet occasional snore came from him.

The MimicWing sighed as he got up, Lilac still at his side, "W-will he be alright?"

". . .I think so, he should be".

Lilac had ladded off, and went to Starflight, who was watching the conversation between Riptide, Tsunami, and Glory. He heard footsteps behind him, and he turned to see Sunny. He was disturbed when he saw her left eye. . .which had fully clouded over.

". . .Audio, I'm so sorry, I-I-"

He had put a palm on one of her shoulders, "I don't know what your apolgizing for, Sunny. If anything, I should be apologizing".

A sniff came from the SandWing, "B-but. . .I just-"

She then hugged the MimicWing, which he was surprised about. It was just so quick, "Sunny, Sunny, Sunny. . ." he sighed, ". . .you don't need to be sorry for anything".

Sunny had slowly pulled back, and a single tear came from her, "I-I just can't see in m-my left eye".

". . .I know, I know, I'm so sorry". He had taken her talons into his, "If I ever need to make anything up for you, please, let me know". He had slowly let them go as she nodded.

"Thank you. So much, Audio" she sighed as she hugged him another time. She then turned and went towards Clay, who was actually clapping at them.

_Oh, Clay. Good 'ole Clay being Clay._

He had turned away aswell, walking over to Starflight and Lilac, who seemed to be asking a few questions.

"Do you know your mom and dad?"

"Oh. . .no, no, I don't".

A tilt of her head came from her, "Why don't you?"

"Um" he sighed, "Mostly from isolation in a cave. . .but, I'm okay with it. . .for now".

Audio had approached, "Lilac, slow down a bit there".

She had nodded as she sat down and started to mark the dirt with her talons. Audio watched this, "So. . .what do you think?" he asked the NightWing.

". . .as in all of this? Well, I'm glad you helped stop Riptide from hurting anyone, it was kinda weird you got his name. I'm concerned for Cobalt, I don't need to have a dragonet die," he then whispered in his ear, "nor do I want a depressed Lilac, she really wants to know the guy".

The MimicWing nodded, "Definitely don't want that". He had glanced at Lilac, who was still marking the dirt.

"So, we talked," he then heard Glory behind him, he turned, "and, it seems that Riptide here tried to attack is because he thought that a SeaWing who doesn't know aquatic isn't a real SeaWing. . .odd".

"I guess, anything else?"

"Well. . .we're going to the palace to meet Queen Coral. . .because, APPARANTLY, Tsunami is a princess," Audio noticed a smug look from the SeaWing, "Though, Riptide doesn't trust us, so he might blindfold us with leafs, I think?"

He sighed, ". . .how do we move Cobalt?"

"Wait- what?"

"Lilac can't fly, and Cobalt is probably not going to be active for a bit-"

"We can fix that" Glory said simply. "I'll take her to some ledge. . .no, nothing like a cliff, about fifty at most. I can take her to something like that, and teach her how to fly".

"Would that work thou-"

"Audio. I can teach her, _easily_".

He pondered for a minute, before a sigh came out, "Alright. . .so, you'll come back and we'll leave?"

"Yeah, that's the idea".

He nodded as Lilac, who had seemed excited abour it, and the RainWing walk into the forest-jungle-biome.

Starflight looked at him, "Are you alright".

"Nervous or anxious, one of the two".

He had nodded, "Just checking. . .".

Audio had walked towards Sunny and Clay, until Riptide pulled him aside by his arm midway. "How did you know my name?" a growl came from him as he glared at the MimicWing.

". . .it was a guess-"

"Don't do this to me, you know my name somehow, and it wasn't a coincidence, you even said you know enough of me! Just talk!".

He squinted at the SeaWing, "I might be lying, I may not. Though, you lunged at Lilac, that little feathered dragon, by the way, she's called a Gryphon. ANYWAYS, you lunged at her, and that's too far, I wasn't going to let you lay a talon on her. So, I said your name to distract you".

A single huff came from Riptide, ". . .well, I'm sorry about that, shouldn't have done it. But, I will find out how you know me. If I need to go to other sources to know why, I will".

He had slightly pushed him back as he walked back to Tsunami, who was also glaring at him, a frown on her face.

_He seems a bit grumpy. . .but, how could I blame him? Though, saying he will go to others to figure out how I know him. . .that's freaky._

_But still__, that guy is kind of an asshole._

* * *


	19. Chapter XVIV

It had been thirty minutes of no return from Glory and Lilac, _It just takes time. . .it just takes time. . , _he had thought this when ever he pondered on where they were. Though, he couldn't help from being worried.

Sunny had come to his side, her face showing disquiet, ". . .you seem tense, Audio".

"Yep. . .I'm just, unaware on how long it would take for Lilac to learn".

"It takes quite a bit. . .I guess for you it felt fast for you?"

He couldn't tell if a chill went down his spine or a soft breeze came by, _if only I was here then,_ "Heh. Yeah, guess so".

She had sat down, her now clouded eye, accompanied with a scar, looking towards the ground as her other quite alluring grey-green eye did, "I guess your not the only one".

"What do you mean by that?"

A soft, audible sigh came from her, ". . .I'm just worried

Seagulls cawed from above as they flew in a V shape. Audio had turned his head to her, commiseration filling any thoughts, "I'm always here to try to cheer you up, Sunny, if you didn't know".

"And you say try? It has worked all past times. . .anyways, I'm aware, Audio," she said with a brilliant smile, "thank you".

He had nodded. Under the blue glint of the ever so shining sun, he noticed Tsunami talking to Riptide, interest seeming to be dominant within her, "I'm going to talk to Tsunami and the other guy for a bit. . .be back".

He had slowly padded towards the two, which Tsunami did a quick wave as she simply stared at Riptide talk, as he occasionally glared at the MimicWing. "So, yeah, Aquatic may possibly be the least bit difficult to learn, but, I'd believe you'd get it down".

She had nodded as a claw departed her chin, "So. . .when do you think Glory will get back?"

"Oh", Audio sighed, "No idea, I don't know what Lilac's take of flying or knowledge of it is".

Riptide snorted as he looked over at Cobalt. "You should go check on the kid over there. It'd give you something to do". He then continued to explain about SeaWing stuff, in which Tsunami looked the least bit more grumpy. She had mouthed an simple "Sorry" towards Audio as he turned.

_Fine Riptide, be more of an ass. . .I didn't realize he was even like this._

He had made it to the dragonets side. He had still been asleep, the occasional groan or sniffle escaping his mouth. Cobalt atleast looked the very minimum better. He was for sure still not able to move, but, he looked better.

Almost as the grey dragonet had sat by his side, his head adjusted and his eyes slighty unlocked from slumber. A quiet yawn had came from him as he poked Audio's talon.

"What, bud?"

Cobalt had then slightly moved his back wings. All the MimicWing could do was try to guess what he was saying or asking, "I want to get moving too. . .not long. I'll be carrying you back, okay?"

He had nodded, before his eyes slowly fastened together. _Poor kid, having to get lost and not with your family. . .it sounds awful._

_And relatable. . .I wonder how- how would I find everybody, and if I ever will find them._

He sighed as he then noticed Clay with a few fruits in talon. Audio had padded over. ". . .would you like to have one?" Clay said as he took a bite of one that looked like an orange.

"Eh, I guess" he said, taking a pointy pink and green one, likely a dragonfruit, he thought of how it could be turned into a pun.

"So-" Audio said, finishing a refreshing taste of it, "-what do you think of everything going on?"

There was a silence from Clay has he just stared at the fruit in his claws, ". . .strange, if anything. No other way I can describe it".

"Yeah, yeah. . .sure is odd". He sighed back.

"And the least bit uncomfortable" Starflight basically just popped in between the two. There being enough room for him, the MimicWing just didn't notice him.

"How did you get there. By teleporting?"

The NightWing had laughed a bit, "Oh. . .I wish. Imagine if anyone could, it would be _freaky_".

Clay had let out his own few laughs, and he took a bite of another fruit. "Oh, it would be so convenient though!"

"You know, I have a debate for you," Audio said, pointing at the two. "which is better to have, super strength or super speed?"

Almost instantly, Starflight had said speed, with Clay saying strength. They were about to object to eachother, but Audio raised a talon and walked back to where Sunny had been, which was next to Cobalt.

Once he took those steps, he lowered his arm, in which a quiet debate had ensued. "Gives them something to do," he said simply.

He had noticed that the SandWing occasionally slid her palm over the SeaWing's smooth head to comfort him, which he had seemed to like. Then, the bushes rustled as he noticed a RainWing a Gryphon emerge.

"Welcome back," he had said to Glory as she smiled at him as she went to Tsunami and Riptide. Audio had noticed the male SeaWing point at Clay, Sunny, and him. . .oddly not Starflight.

"You get Clay, and you Sunny. . .find a leaf or whatever," Glory didn't sound happy as she grabbed a large leaf from the tree, "Sorry. . .guess you have to be blindfolded".

"And he isn't making you nor Starflight put one on?"

"No," she responded, "He said we're going to be guiding you guys with your blindfolds and stuff"

She put it on over his eyes and tied it to the back of his head, he saw green, but mostly black. "That should do it. . .I'm going to be carrying Cobalt and stuff. . .you know, to make this easier".

He nodded as he just sighed, _Riptide is seriously crazy. Let's just hope no one crashes into the ocean. . .that would be bad._

"This is going to be rough".

* * *

Although the blindfold worked the way it was supposed to, Audio kind of enjoyed it. It was oddly calming with the faint light shining through and the wind being blown past his ears. _I better not fall asleep to this_, he thought.

The group flown for about thirty minutes as of now. The blindfolded dragonets had been put it in two lines, like a side by side convoy.

Sunny was placed next to him. Likely so they could talk, with Clay and Starflight taking the back. Lilac wasn't forced to put on a blind fold, so she said goodbye to the two and flew up ahead with Glory. From what he could hear, they seemed to be having a fun chat.

". . .so, how have you been doing?" Audio said awkwardly, attempting a start up their own conversation. He only thing he could see was the bright sunlight over his own blindfold.

"It's been great so far, minus this blindfold". She let out a sigh, "But, I can't blame him. . .with war tensions and everything".

He felt a smile, "This whole war might make a few normal people happy". He then morphed his voice into a rough southern accent, "Listen here, troopers, we're goin' to eliminate those guys and bludgeoning them to death!"

He then let out a sigh, "I actually don't know if that was funny, strange, or frightening".

". . .maybe a mix of them?"

Suddenly, he felt a talon poke his shoulder, the were lowering. He followed the dragon who slightly tapped him, likely Glory, or even Lilac.

It took a minute, but, they had touched the ground and had stopped, has Audio heard metal either being swung or pulled.

"Soldiers!" a voice had said, in which a slight noise came from where ever they were.

"Commander Shark, well, I found the Lost Heir".

Audio heard footsteps not too far ahead of him, ". . .I see". A growl came from him, "Let's take her in, kill the rest".

_. . .wait, what?_

"No, no, no" he instantly heard Tsunami say, "no, not happening, no".

Though, he could still hear footsteps around them. . .they were quietly advancing.

"Your even going to kill two kids?" Tsunami said, which alot of footsteps stopped, with only two still remaining.

"Children?" Shark had said, following with a sigh.

"Oh, yes, children!" he heard Lilac let out a faint squeak as she was probably picked up by Tsunami. He heard footsteps ahead of him, they were either moving Cobalt, or he was attempting to walk himself.

Both sounds of footsteps stopped, and a younger male's voice spoke, "What is that thing?" it was likely directed towards Lilac.

Almost instantly, another squeak was made as a thud came from where the soldier was.

". . .Glory, can you take my blindfold off please? Maybe Sunny's too?" he had whispered infront of him, in case someone was there.

Almost as he said this. He felt claws on the back of his head, and the blindfold slid off, he turned, "Thanks, Glory". The RainWing had nodded.

Audio had reached over to Sunny's head, while Tsunami basically yelled, "She is not a thing! She's just a really special dragonet, and none of you are touching her. . .or any of them!"

He actually was able to see Shark, he was. . .intimidating. Cobalt was actually in Riptide's possesion, him resting on the older SeaWing's back He also saw a soldier on the ground, looking dazed. _Oh. Yeah, Tsunami __knocks the dude out._

". . .and then here we have Cobalt, he was lost, I guess, Audio back here and Sunny found him" she pointed back, "He was terribly ill, still kinda is."

". . .so your saying the SandWing and whatever he is-" then Lilac chirped, "MimicWing!". Although it was an interruption, Shark actually laughed a bit, he _laughed_, of all things! ". . .SandWing and MimicWing, found the missing dragonet?"

"Wait, he was missing?"

". . .indeed, ran away from home, we're investigating why he ran."

Another sigh came from him, "Pull your weapons back". In an instant, the soldiers withdrawed, very few hesitating before doing it themselves.

"Alrighty, Riptide. Great job, now, you eight, follow me".

"Where to?" Tsunami asked, "A cell?"

"As of now, no, right now, you're heading to the Palace".

* * *

If there is alot more spelling errors then prior chapters, I just got a new phone and typing can be the least bit more difficult.

Thank you for reading, reviewing, and favoriting.

. . .Merry late Christmas.


	20. Chapter XX

The group's passage way was. . .uncomfortable. The tunnel was filled with water, with the occasional pockets of air, for Blister's visits.

_Reading is. . .very different from feeling_, he thought as he had guided Lilac through as Commander Shark took lead, with a guard in the back.

From what he could hear and see before entering the submerged tunnel, the guard seemed to be shy, or nervous about them. He was hesitant when the Commander ordered to follow, but, Riptide was able to get his "low confidence" back up. The higher rank looking. . .dissapointed, that comforting would be needed to follow an order that probably was very simple to him.

"He's just. . .socially awkward, let's say" the SeaWing had said to Audio. He didn't like how he put it. _I guess that's an answer. . .I wouldn't know how to describe it._

Throughout the swim, Audio had realized that he was able to hold his breath a minimum of thirty minutes or so, with Lilac being about half of that. Luckily the air pockets were around ten minutes apart, so it didn't seem to be all too much of a problem.

All the MimicWing knew was that he hated the travel. He hated it, so much.

* * *

". . .that was kind of tiring" Audio had said once Clay had followed out.

"I guess. . .atleast we made it to the palace". He had noticed a glance from Commander Shark, but thought nothing of it.

Quite quickly, the dragonets had swam out of the tunnel, the guard and Riptide emerging last. Audio had noticed the many stares from SeaWings specifically when Tsunami emerged.

_Oh, no. She's going to do that home speech. . .oh, I'm just going to tune this out._

The group was then slowly led towards the large structure not too far from him, in which was making him more and more nervous.

_The Queen__ snaps at Clay for being a MudWing. . .what will she do with me? And she locks us up in somesort of prison! We can't stay locked up for days in there, something has to happen._

_. . .maybe I could find someone to get us out. Maybe Riptide would?_

_. . .or Turtle._

He glanced behind him as Clay was at his side, the guard was still with them, uncomfortable glances escaping him. _He must be REALLY shy, or nervous. . .or socially-awkward. Maybe all of them combined?_

_He might be able to help us. . .maybe by acting kind to him__? _His thoughts were cut as he suddenly noticed they were about to go up Coral's pavilon. . .one of twelve stories.

They had went to the top, Riptide taking the front as Shark had gone back, which he had been glaring at the quite short guard.

When they reached the top, there was no Queen Coral, which, even though he read this book- still confused him. It took a minute, but, suddenly, a deep-blue SeaWing flew down, with a certain Princess in tow with the harness.

_. . .Anenome-_ _I mean, Amen- no. . .Anemone- there._

". . .Starflight, why haven't you told me that there was another Princess?" Tsunami said irratably.

"Um, well, the scrolls were outdated" he said quietly.

"Oh, my baby has finally returned!" the Queen said with a hug towards Tsunami. Glory looked dissapointed, a quite grumpy look coming from her, _Is she mad that Tsunami was right about being royalty?_

"Wait-" Coral had stepped back, and instantly her facial expression morphed into rage, "WHY IS THERE A MUDWING, OF ALL DRAGONS, IN MY PALACE?"

_Banshee mode has activated, _Audio had thought as Tsunami jumped to his defense, "No, no, don't worry! He's a friend- a great friend".

Then, the SeaWing's attention turned to the MimicWing, "Oh. . .you seem. . .interesting". Then her attention went to Lilac, who was basically sitting infront of him, "And aren't you just adorable!" she said as she patted the Gryphon's head, in which giggles escaped her.

Shark had now stepped up infront of the group, "They had also found the missing dragonet, Cobalt, I believe".

Coral nodded, "W-well! That's excellent news!" She looked at Tsunami with pride, "I can see that you chosen good friends, here!"

"Well, I didn't choose them, but, they're good either way".

"I see. . ,now-now, before we continue," the Queen glanced at Riptide, "go".

"Wait-me, ma'am?"

"Yes, down". She pointed back down the pavilon, in which the SeaWing slowly walked the steps.

"ALSO!" she spoke, "Get my daughter's friends here to Blister's cave, please. Oh, with a guard as well! And get Cobalt some medical attention, Shark, thank you".

Shark had nodded, and turned his head to the guard in the back, "You heard her, Mollusk, guide them". The guard nodded quietly as Cobalt was grabbed with Shark simply flying off with him.

A huff came from the Queen as they left, "I have to make sure he isn't too close to my Princesses, considering his father was Webs-" that was he could hear before being taken down about two stories.

Audio had slown down a bit, with Lilac following Sunny, he walked on Glory's right. "Is it just me or is the guard up ahead, just like, sheepish- or skittish?"

"He definitely seems nervous" Glory responded with a squint at the guard ahead.

"He's not too armored neither, he really only has a bracelet and a single should pad".

". . .maybe he's a lower rank".

There was a minute's silence, before Audio spoke up, ". . .I'm going to go try and talk to him".

He had sped up a bit, going up ahead of the group, until he was on the guard's left, slightly behind him, ". . .so, uh, how's life as a guard?"

He had jumped a bit, quickly moving to the side as he looked at him in a quick startle, "O-oh. . .um, er, it's alright? Um. . ."

_Riptide was right, this guy is really awkward._

". . .you aren't used to socializing, are you?"

A long sigh came from Mollusk, ". . .no".

"That's unfortunate, well, I'm Audio. I think you're Mollusk?" he offered out his palm, in which the guard was once again hesitatant, but he shook it slowly.

"Alrighty- well", Audio now felt like he was getting awkward, "I'm just going to go back now a bit," he had noticed there was now a guard in the back not far behind Glory, ". . .nice meeting you, I guess".

He trailed behind, reaching Glory.

". . .eh, Riptide was right, he's socially awkward".

* * *

Sorry for the slow production. . .holidays and stuff.

Happy New Year, by the way.


	21. Chapter XXI

The group was escorted, an surprisingly, no other guards had come. besides the one that took the rear. It seemed that the SeaWings were kind of trusting towards them as of now. . .which was strange to Audio.

_I mean, why would we run? Where could we run?_

He thought of it every once and a while in the somewhere around twenty minute walk. They were brought to a fine oak looking door, and once opened revealed a. . .cave. That was all it was, a cave, grey stone walls and everything, with maybe a few diorite and granite chunks in the sides every few inches.

_I mean, atleast it's large__, _Audio had thought

"This shall be where you remain during your stay" the guard said as Glory stepped in, "And considering how the queen hasn't ordered to keep you in here, just talk to Mollusk here and he'll guide atleast three of you at a time somewhere".

Another nervous came from the light green SeaWing, "I-I mean, you'll help out, right?"

The taller, more armored glanced at him, ". . .I'm guarding them, your lucky I'm even letting you escort them where ever".

Glory looked at the two guards, with slight interest. Though, the two had closed the door behind them, and likely stood on the sides. . .like guards.

"Well," Starflight said after a moment's silence, he looked around, ". . .it's not too bad".

"Yeah. . .too bad were not too far from the that screaming SeaWing," Clay contributed.

"Heh, yeah. . .wait, what?" Audio turned to the MudWing in confusion, and so did everyone else beside from Lilac, who instead looked at them all in confusion.

". . .none of you heard him?"

Sunny had shook her head, "No, not at all! Where was that, Clay?" Instantly after, Lilac squeeked, "I did! He was _loud_. . ."

"I mean, I'll admit, it was probably hard to see and you probably didn't notice- but, there was some vibrant blue SeaWing being taken by some soldiers into some building. . .which I oddly think it was a prison or something".

A snort came from Glory, "Really? What makes you say that?"

Then a snort came from Clay, "I don't know, maybe all of the more heavily armored guards that stood on the outside?"

Starflight nodded slowly, ". . .that- well, doesn't sound fun".

Glory had sighed as she leaned back against the wall, "Not our problem, whatever they did, they shouldn't have".

Audio had nodded in agreement, and had simply stood where he was as the five slowly dispersed. Lilac and Starflight drifted to the far end, with Clay following the two. Sunny took the MimicWing's side as they just sat and looked around every so often.

". . .it's kind of awkward. . .or, odd in here," the SandWing to his side spoke softly.

"Yeah. . .I mean, what do you want to talk about?"

A sigh came as she shrugged slightly, "Nothing important. . .what do you think of this Summer Palace?"

Audio brought a talon to his chin, "Hm. Well, it's gorgeous, a beautiful place," his eyes shifted to the door behind the two, ". . .though, it feels limited. Some of the SeaWings just seem tense. Mollusk could be a good example, he's just worried- he's extremely nervous. . .likely about _us_."

Sunny had glanced away, "I find it odd how they don't question you and Lilac. . .not that it's a bad thing".

The grey dragonet had just realised that. The thought hadn't come to mind at a anytime, "You know, that is strange". He saw Lilac listen to Starflight speak, something about Blister.

Glory suddenly came infront of the two, "You know- that prison place sounds interesting. I'm probably going to ask Mollusk if any interaction with the place. . .any of you want to come with?"

Audio glanced at Sunny, who had shook her head, "I'll be alright, thank for the offer".

"Well, I'll go".

The RainWing nodded to him, "Alright- I guess it's just us two".

She instantly knocked on the door to the side, inwhich it was slightly cracked, "Oh, um, yes?" Mollusk's voice came.

"Is there a prison here? Did we walk past it? If so, can we interact with it in any way? Maybe like looking at prisoners. . .I don't know".

There was a quick silence before the guard continued, "Umm. . .well, yes. Queen C-Coral isn't strict about visitation rights. . ."

There was another silence, which became slightly awkward. Glory huffed, "Well? Aren't you going to take us?"

"Oh, um, yes," The SeaWing fully opened the door, in which the two "guests" walked out.

"Sorry, ma'am," Mollusk had said.

* * *

It didn't take long to make it there. As they walked closer to the entrance, they grabbed more suspicious and alert looks and stares. . .even a few smiles.

Audio and Glory were guided into the building, which was the inside seemed to be quite large. The two were taken through about two more pairs of doors, and infront of them lay a hall of cells.

Contrasting from the average human prison, it was actually pretty quiet. Either inmates talked to eachother without yelling, or no noise escaped anybody.

"S-so, here it is. . .I mean, do you want me to take you to recent a-arrests?" Mollusk had stammered.

"Please do. . .that sounds interesting," Audio had responded, a hint of random pity hidden within his voice. They we're guided down the hall, and had to go down a flight of stairs, which was guarded by four spear armed SeaWings, who didn't show any emotion once seeing the two.

"We have about four floors of cells, but, crime rate within the palace or kingdom entirely isn't c-common", Mollusk explained as they walked further in the second hall. They stopped when they reached a segment with one cell filled. . .the foward ones being emptied.

"S-so, look around if you want, just please d-don't get into any trouble in here".

"No worries, already done" Glory had said, "We're trustworthy if we can trust you. . .which you appear to be fine".

The two had walked about as the guard watched them with obvious nervousness. They made it about ten meters before Audio heard something that peaked his interest. . .crying.

He turn to his left to see a blue SeaWing- a vibrant one, facing the wall in the back of his cell. _Is this the one Clay mentioned? That was. . .quick._

"This one seems to be mentally deranged," Glory said to the MimicWing. She walked towards the bars, standing about a foot away from it, her faced filled with confusion. . .and slight horror.

". . .Glory?" Audio asked, in which she turned to him.

"Listen to this", she pulled him closer to the cell, and the grey dragonet payed full attention to faint whispers from the SeaWing.

He then heard it, and he basically had the same face.

"I killed so m-many" the dragon had whispered to himself, likely unaware of the tiny audience behind him, ". . .w-why. . .did I do t-this?"

The two looked at eachother.

"Alrighty. . .holy shit," Audio had spoke in shock, "now, I can turn that into a holy fuck- I know who we can get inorder to figure out what this guy is talking about".

Glory tilted her head, "And that may be. . ?"

There was a sigh that came from the MimicWing, but he straightend up, "The person we need is a SeaWing named Turtle. . .

. . .Prince Turtle".

* * *

Sorry for inconsistant updates, I just really write whenever.


	22. Chapter XXII

"Never heard of him" Glory had responded.

Audio glanced at the whimpering prisoner through the bars, "Well. . .that actually might be a last resort- or second resort, as I can not make up any other ideas".

As he turned and knocked twice on the bar, Glory looked confused, "Wait, why this Prince Turtle? What can he do?"

"Well. . .um, well, he's an a-animus".

"Oh, ani- wait, animus?!" she basically yelled, which Mollusk had approached them, interested why they were looking at this particular prisoner.

". . .I'm guessing you heard of the murders commited by Ontario?" the guard had asked, "Also, what about animus'?"

_Ontario_, Audio had thought, _Quite weird for a SeaWing name_.

The MimicWing turned to the SeaWing behind him, "You know Prince Turtle, correct?"

More stutters came from Mollusk, "U-um, w-well, he's m-my friend-"

"Do you know where he is?"

"H-he usually is c-close the pavilion, b-but, he also could b-be near t-the statue w-we passed".

Audio had clapped his claws together, "Great! Can you take us there- and let us talk to him?"

The guard shifted, and looked towards the stairs they came from, "W-well, why do n-need to talk to him?"

The grey dragonet breathed in, and let out a sigh, "Well. . .uh, alright, I believe Prince Turtle is an animus".

A gasp escaped Mollusk, his eyes had widened, and his jaw twitched, ". . .h-how do you k-know?"

Glory glanced at him in both shock, but mostly interest- or pride. Audio had continued, "I-I. . .I just figured out a whole time-line thing with the NightWing, Starflight. . .science".

There was a silence between the three, before the SeaWing guard continued his anxiety filled words, "L-look, I guess I c-could, he m-might not want t-to talk though".

"Well then", Glory responded, "I guess we better hope he does".

* * *

The two were escorted towards a plaza-like area, with shops surrounding a center statue, which also turned out to be a fountain and a statue., which was of course a SeaWing. . .King Gill to be specific. _Tsunami is going to have a rough time later, if she already didn't have it_, Audio thought to himself.

"Um- so," Mollusk had started, "H-he's over there," he then pointed at a green SeaWing inwhich Audio recognized well, "I'll just w-watch you f-from-"

"No".

Mollusk had tilted his head, ". . .no?"

"No," Audio repeated, "You can come with us. Your able to come with us, and if you were to do your job, you would have to follow us".

Glory had nodded in agreement, and the guard looked extremely nervous and defeated. Once Audio had noticed, he felt kind of sorry. The three walked forward, and reached their dragon of interest, and the MimicWing could tell that Turtle had noticed them before they even walked to him.

". . .Your Prince Turtle. . .correct?"

The green SeaWing turned his head, "Your Tsunami's friends. . .oh, uh, hey Mollusk". The guard shyly waved at him as he hid his face with his wings.

"Well, I guess we kind of know eachother. . .I'm Audio, this is Glory", he pointed back to the RainWing. "I want to ask you of a favor- which may sound strange, but, I want to figure something out".

Turtle had looked towards the water of the fountain, his reflection clearly visible. He looked back, worry taking his eyes, "What do you mean?"

Audio had sighed, he leaned in and whispered, "Look. . .I know your an animus", Turtle's eyes widenened and he brought his palm to his jaw, "Calm down, your secret is with us. . .but, we need your help. There is a prisoner who is named Ontario, and he is disturbed, really disturbed. He talks to himself about 'killing so many'. . .may you figure out what he's talking about?".

Turtle glanced back into the light blue water, a sigh escaping him and a slightly saddened expression came over him. He sighed as he looked back, ". . .but I've already failed expectations of too many. . .even my father."

Audio opened his mouth, but hesitated, what could he say? The MimicWing sighed as he tapped his talon against the stone of the fountain, ". . .and it's alright if you don't succeed", he glanced at Gill's statue, "I don't know if you've heard it. . .but, there's a saying, 'One's failures lead to success'."

Turtle glanced up, before looking back to the fountain, ". . .it's certainly new". An insurgence of confidence came through him, in which Audio could tell through his posture straightening and his face lighting up, "Where is this prisoner?"

* * *

Mollusk had escorted the group back to the prison, in which the guards' supiscious looks being dropped instantly, being replaced with ones of respect and loyalty, at a extremely slow rate once Turtle was revealed.

They went down the stairs, a few remarks and insults coming from rowdy prisoners noticing the prince, in which barely any of them knew his name. Once they had made it to Ontario's cell, which the prisoner was in the same spot. The group had to be quiet while Turtle listened to the murmurs, which were still going on.

". . .he's a murderer. . .is that what you wanted to know?"

Audio laughed to himself, "No, sorry. The thing I wanted was what he's talking about, what did he see when he did it?"

Turtle looked down, a negative, unconfident thought likely filling his head, "Well. . I'll try to figure that out, which I might not be able to do". He looked around the floor, and found a small chunk from the bricks of the wall. He took hold of it, and thought to himself for a minute.

"I enchant this stone, to project a visual of the thoughts infront of the one who holds the stone, after the phrase, 'Reveal' is said," the SeaWing said, "and as the projection is made, make him still and calm, mostly relaxed. Once the praise, 'End it' is said, end the visual and make Ontario the way he was before the spell is activated", once he finished the enchanting, a small glow filling the stone and dissapearing quickly.

Audio had watched as Turtle knocked on the cell bar, inwhich Ontario had stirred on the inside of his "cage". He had turned, and slowly stalked towards the prince, ". . .w-who are you?" he had mumbled.

The grey dragonet was able to get a good visual of the dragon in the cell, he had a form scar under his eye, in which dried blood remained from what seemed to be a broken eye socket. Part of his right ear was missing and he had a large cut along his ribs, which had crusted over.

"Do you mind holding this stone for me?" the prince asked, scooting the stone into the cell, infront of the prisoner.

". . .w-what does it do?"

"Um. . .it'll make you feel nice and relaxed".

Ontario was hesisitant, but, he slowly grabbed the stone, in which he became in some sort of trance as an image appeared infront of the cell. Turtle had stepped back as shapes moved in the image. . .

. . .it was him, it was Audio-, or Cisco_._ He was with Blair, Jaiden, and Sebastian. There they were. . .at gunpoint.

This SeaWing wasn't a dragon killer. . .

. . .it was _Anthony._


	23. Chapter XXIII

The image had gone as soon as the ferocious flash of the gun, including a roaring blast, had visualized and sounded.

Anthony, or Ontario, had essentially thrown the rock at the cell bar, leaving the least bit of a dent in the steel pole. He instantly took hold of his forehead in something that looked to be agonizing pain, "What t-the _fuck_ was t-that!" he had yelled, a whole new tone of annoyance coming over from him.

Mollusk had stepped closer to cell, asking if the prisoner inside was "okay" of all things, in which the SeaWing responded with an enraged, pain-fueled no.

Glory had noticed Audio's expression of total bewilderment, ". . .Audio, what is this?" Her gaze was assorted with attentiveness and the same confusion her friend had been experiencing.

"W-well. . ," the MimicWing had stuttered his words, "T-that. . .was m-me, with my family and friend."

The RainWing turned her head to him, a sudden perplexity edging her voice, ". . .that was you?"

Audio had nodded, ". . .he was trying to kill us".

Turtle was stuck in his spot, a shock and a possible fear hovering over him. He suddenly turned to Audio, "What in three moons was that?!"

"You asshole!" Ontario said through the cell, a growl escaping him as he closed his palm around a bar. Mollusk had tilted his head in confusion at the insult.

Glory had stepped forward, putting a palm on the prince's shoulder. "Calm down," she said, and not only to Turtle. ". . .it's. . .complicated- if thats how you want to put it," she said with a glance at the grey dragonet.

He had nodded, and lowered his head slightly, ". . .aswell as embarrassing and dissapointing."

"Why is that?" Turtle had asked, in which Mollusk had now gone to his side, likely after figuring out if Ontario was "okay". Now that Audio looked behind him, he saw the deep blue dragon was back to whimpering in the corner.

"I just- I just haven't told anyone. . .I guess now you two both know aswell," Audio had lifted his face back up, "Please, whatever you do, do not tell anyone. . .please?"

Turtle glanced at the guard to his side, who had already nodded, "Alright. . .but this Ontario dragon here- does he belong here? Should he be here?"

Audio had glanced at Glory, who looked like she had a lightbulb over her head, "Audio!" she had exclaimed.

"What is-" he was quickly interrupted by the RainWing, "The prophecy! 'One who is out of his mind, all for one bad choice'"she quoted.

Audio eyes had widened as he went through a small period of thought, "Oh my. . .god damn, your saying. . ,".

"Ontario might be part of this prophecy-" Glory had finished her sentence before Turtle could speak up, "Wait, prophecy?"

". . .the Dragonet Prophecy," she had responded with slight displeasure.

Turtle had raised a talon as he nodded, "Oh! And how all the copies of it changed with a whole other half?" Mollusk had nodded along side him, "E-everybody went . . .um-,"

"Ballistic?" Audio had filled in, "Also, _all_ copies changed?" Turtle had grinned slightly, "_All_ of them."

Glory and the MimicWing glanced at eachother, both surprise and interest enchanting their gazes, ". . .so it's universal." Audio had said, half to himself.

Mollusk had glanced to the stairwell. "I-I'm sorry. . .b-but, I think I should escort y-you guys out of he-ere," his nervous stutters came through.

Glory had nodded, "Mollusk, just, don't talk to anybody about this- alright?"

"Y-yes, ma'am."

* * *

The two were escorted back to Blister's dwelling, inwhich Lilac and Sunny were the first to welcome them back.

Glory had laughed slightly as she had patted the Gryphon's head, and had turned to her SandWing friend, "How has everything been in our absence?"

"Quiet," Sunny had responded, "Very quiet. Well, besides from us two talking- in which we were only whispering."

Audio had nodded, and he glanced back at the large door behind them, in which the faint feeling of a chill came down upon his spine. How would he be able to explain Ontario?

_Yes, he does have a rough past, _he thought, _well. . ."killing" everybody and I. But, they wouldn't accept him immediately- unless there was specific detailing. . .like my entrance._

Glory had looked back at Clay and Starflight, who were now starting to come over to them, ". . .when will Tsunami visit us, ass".

Sunny tilted her head, ". . .what?" Audio had laughed and turned to the RainWing, "Wrong context".

She had snorted as she looked back, "Then how does it fit?"

"Well, it's like a name for someone for being a jerk, especially the term 'asshole'".

Sunny looked between the two, "What in three moons are you two talking about?"

Glory had huffed as she softly patted Lilac's head as she sat infront of her. Clay and Starflight were sitting infront of the two as they were aswell confused, "Oh. . .just some swears I learned".

"From who?" the NightWing asked, interest obvious in his gaze.

". . .some prisoner we met," she said after a second, "Name was Ontario. . .certainly interesting."

Clay had nodded as he glanced at his claw, "How was Mollusk during the whole escort?"

Audio had sighed, "_Pfft_, not that it was a bad thing, but, he was extremely nervous. He was fidgety, stuttery, especially around Prince Turtle".

"Wait- you met Prince Turtle?" Starflight's eyes lightened slightly. The MimicWing had stepped back a bit, "Oh. . .uh, yeah, we walked by him."

Starflight glanced at the door, "He's certainly interesting. . ." he leaned in to the group, in now Lilac had moved to his side. ". . .I think he's an animus".

The small Gryphon tilted her head, "What's an animus?" her sweet voice asked. The NightWing glanced down, "It's a dragon with special powers, but, it's extremely rare".

Clay turned his head to him, "What even made you think of that? It sounds crazy."

"Oh. . .um. . .well- I just looked at the family timeline".

_Lucky me_, Audio had thought, _Now I wasn't lieing._

* * *


	24. Chapter XXIV

"Animus sounds cool!" Lilac had exclaimed with a small squeak. Starflight responded with a shrug, "Well, if an animus uses their powers too much, they'll lose their soul."

The small gryphon bright gaze had dropped into concern, ". . .oh."

Glory had a quick laugh to that, "Oh, you don't to worry for it though. It's not that much of our problem."

Sunny, who had taken to Audio's side, had yawned, ". . .what time is it?"

"It was getting dark when we were coming back," the MimicWing responded, "Now that I think of it. . .I'm tired."

Glory had nodded in agreement, a deep, deep blue taking hold of her scales, ". . .yeah. I'm going to sleep in the corner back there." She had pointed to a diorite filled area, which actually had a whole in the wall, basically a stone bed. Although it's comfort didn't look great, it certainly was a nice looking spot to lay.

Starflight had nodded, "I guess I'll take right here. . ." he said as he simply lay where he stood.

Everyone had dispersed into their own areas, Audio taking the corner across from his RainWing friend, and Sunny and Lilac went infront of him from about five feet. Clay went next to Glory, about three feet to the side of the hole in the wall.

It had grown quiet between the group quite quickly, and Audio was likely one of the first to fall asleep.

* * *

Audio had woken up to hear rapid breathing across from him. He opened his eyes to see darkness, and Sunny sitting up, a bit away from Lilac.

_Is she okay? . .wait- she's hyperventilating- uh oh._

The grey dragonet had quickly gotten up and went to her side, in which he believe he had startled her, as she jumped from contact to the shoulder.

"Aud- I don-," she had tried to pronounce words, but, it didn't seem to work out. She must've been having a panic attack, or had somesort of awful nightmare. "Get some water over here," he whispered to her as he straightened her up a bit, and moved her to the small water pocket in the den, in which he had noticed a later time.

Sunny had taken a few sips of water, in which the hyperventilating had died down a bit, but, she still looked quite panicked.

"A-are you alright?" he had whispered to her, concern a quite oblivious edge within his voice.

"I-I. . .don't k-know what hap-ppened. . ." she gasped as she now started to wheeze a bit. Her eyes had looked up to him, in which he glanced at the lovely grey-green eye she had and the scarred, clouded one he caused, ". . .t-thank you." A warm feeling filled Audio as he heard that.

"Of course, Sunny," he whispered back, ". . .do you know why that even happened?" he had asked her as he slowly took her back to where Lilac layed.

"I-I don't think so. . ." she said, her slightly trembling as she slowly layed down, putting a wing over Lilac.

Audio has nodded, a sigh escaped him as he layed back in his corner, "Goodnight, Sunny."

"Goodnight."

* * *

The MimicWing had awoken to see faint light shine through a few cracks in the stone roof. He had slowly gotten up, he rubbed his eyes to see Glory up aswell. He noticed a fading salmon as she had approached him quietly, "What you did for Sunny was quite kind of you, Audio."

Audio had nodded and scratched the back of his head, "I guess. . .she just had a panic attack, I think."

Glory's expression changed into a more serious tone, ". . .it's not the first time."

The MimicWing had tilted his head at this, _Wait, what?_

The aqua dragonet sighed, "She's woken up like this in the cave with Webs and Kestrel and everybody. . .trembling, hyperventilating, even sweating."

_Wait a minute. . .those are all symptoms for. . .anxiety?_

"Um, Glory, isn't that anxiety?" Audio had asked his thought, worry accompanying him on his question. He received the feared response, "Unfortunately, yes. . .someone had to do something to her to cause this."

The MimicWing had glanced at Sunny, who was hold Lilac to her as she trembled every other minute or so, ". . .did I do something?"

"No, no, no," Glory reassured, "No, you didn't Audio. . .one of those damn 'caretakers' likely did. . .oh, if it was any of them. . .".

_She used a swear right. . .and naturally. _Audio sighed as he sat against the wall, ". . .I feel sorry for her."

He heard Glory mumble something, "Not only that. . ." was all he heard. "What was that?" he asked in a whisper.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, just thinking to myself."

The morning had gone by slowly, yet, the dragonets woke quickly. All of them woke earlier enough to still see the purpleness of the sunrise skies.

Sunny had glanced at him warmly, with either a nervous or embarrassed smile on her face, which had made Audio disquiet at the thought that the SandWing could've been burdened, or shameful of her possible disorder.

The door behind them had opened as Mollusk had poked his head, "Good morning, folks. Um, y-you have a visitor." He opened the door thurther, and walked in a particular SeaWing.

"Tsunami!" Clay had said as the princess approached them.

"Hey, guys! How's it been?"

"Well, I guess our first day was alright," Starflight said. Lilac had nodded as she walked up and hugged the SeaWing, "I missed you!" she chirped.

Tsunami let out a few quiet laughs as she hugged the Gryphon back, "Me too, Lilac." Sunny had happily looked at the young dragonet as she looked up to Tsunami, ". . .so, how was it?"

"It's certainly large, I'll say for sure," she responded. "Not only do I have a sister, but, like, thirty brothers or something. . .maybe a hundred, who knows? The sister, Anemone isn't too bad. Riptide is pretty nice, and now I have a 'teacher' named Whirlpool for aquatic which I think is AWFUL!"

Audio had nodded as she kept on going, thinking about Turtle when she mentioned the thirty brothers, _I hope he does alright before making it to the academy._

Though, his thoughts kept on going back to Sunny, not only did he want her to be alrighty, but, he wanted to be there for her and help her out. . .if that would even be possible.

He just hoped that plan would happen, as she would need as much emotional support she could get.

* * *


	25. Chapter XXV

Tsunami had finished the explaination, something that surprised Audio was that she pulled out an egg from a harness from behind her. He had recognized it to be Auklet's, but, still, the group had been taken to a dry cave before given the egg in the novels.

He shrugged it off.

"We've been having issues with our nursery," Tsunami had sighed, "do you guys think you can watch this?" she asked as she placed the harnessed egg infront of her.

Almost instantly, Sunny had taken the egg, carefully transferring harness to herself. Tsunami was visually taken aback a bit, but, she released another sigh, "I guess you can keep the warm," she said as a sudden comfort came over the SandWing.

Glory had smiled at the sight, she turned to Tsunami, "So, why come here?"

"Excuse me?" The SeaWing said with some shock, "I came to see my friends! I can't just let you stay here without you guys seeing me!"

Clay had nodded, "Thank you, Tsunami."

"Oh! How heart-warming!" a voice had said as a certain Mollusk had opened the door, a squeal coming from it as a tall SandWing stepped into the room. Queen Coral followed her, the royal SeaWing looking quite glad to be accompanied by the yellow dragon.

_Blister,_ Audio had thought, _what a wonderful time._

". . .you're Queen Blister," Starflight said, his eyes brightening up a bit in somesort of admiration- or respect.

"Indeed I am," she had responded, patting the head of the NightWing, which, from the MimicWing's perspective. . .was awkward.

"My, SandWing- sorry, I'm unaware of your name, but, what happened with your eye?" Blieter asked, but, she put her claw to her mouth, "Sorry if I came out as rude. Though, am I able to know?"

Sunny had looked down, a sort of guilty glint of her eye, "U-um. . .well, Audio- er. ."

She had quickly taken notice of Lilac and Audio, in which she leaned in to get a better look. It was strange, considering she wasn't too far from them, ". . .I hope that was an accident," She had said, ". . .you must be the new one, right?" the SandWing asked, her personality seeming actually respectful, and intelligent. In which, Audio already knew half of that was wrong, _Don't trust her._

"Well. . .I'm Audio- and yes, I'm the 'MimicWing'," he had said. He instantly regretted his answer as he realized he had an aggressive stint in his voice. He was surprised to see that he didn't get any glares or any negative response, but a simple close of the eyes and a sigh, "I can already see you don't trust me."

She had lowered her head as she now focused on the small Gryphon to Audio's side, "And who may you be, little one?" she had asked with investment oblivious.

"I-I'm Lilac," she slightly stuttered, the feathered dragonet taking a still stand as she was likely frightened by Blister.

Another sigh came from the queen, "No need to be scared, Lilac. I'm no enemy to you, and I hope I don't become one."

_This Blister is too different__,_ Audio had thought, _this had to be manipulation! _Although he was confident, he still had a small doubt in the back of his head. Things were different, was Blister able to be different?

Tsunami had looked surprised the whole exchange. Likely due to her being unaware of any visit from the SandWing princess. Queen Coral had cleared throat, "Tsunami, Blister and I wanted to check on anemone, and we'd like you to accompany us."

There was a silence from the princess, ". . .um, okay?"

After a another few seconds or so of Blister gladly looking between the "Dragonets of the Prophecy", the three royal dragons left the cave, in which Tsunami looked slightly uncomfortable as she left.

The guard, Mollusk, came into the room and closed the door behind him, ". . .w-was that Princess B-Blister?" he had stuttered.

". . .yeah," Glory said, "She certainly seems better then what we were told."

Audio nodded, "I just pray that it isn't manipulation. . ." he said with a sigh. He glanced at Sunny, who had been staring at the egg she held in the harness. Something peculiar about her was she was looking at the oval with a sort of sorrow, of all things. The MimicWing's concern was through the roof at this point.

Glory had taken notice as Mollusk kept talking, ". . .so, I received news from a hospital staff-member."

"Oh," Clay said, "wait, for Cobalt?"

"I-Indeed," the minty-green SeaWing said, "H-he's making a g-good recovery."

Almost instantly, Lilac had bounced up, "Oh my, oh my, he's alright!"

Mollusk had chuckled a bit, though, his expression had dropped, ". . .he h-had broken his right a-arm, and he's extre-emely lucky to h-have survived his st-tarvation. He's currently i-ill from the recovery, b-but, he'll p-pull through it-"

"Can we visit him?" Lilac shot in the question, pure joy dominating her emotions. The guard had made awkward noises, yet, he slowly nodded, "Yes, b-but, only two dragons are a-allowed at a t-time. . .so. . .y-yeah."

"I'll go," Glory said, a faint pink in her scales as she watched Lilac's excitement. "I want to see the little guy."

Mollusk had nodded quietly, "A-alright. . .the r-rest of you, b-behave for T-trout please." He was likely referring to the other guard.

The three had left, and that left the four others to themselves. Clay and Starflight had noticed Sunny's look of sadness too, Audio went to them, "I can talk to her. . .you two just be nice and relaxed around her," he didn't mention the panic attack the SandWing dragonet had the previous night.

The MimicWing had gone back to the upset Sunny. He sat down next to her, in which a slight bit or her attention turned to him, ". . .s-sorry, I just. . .I'm. . ."

"Sunny," Audio had started out, "It's okay to be upset, and worried, you know that- right?"

The SandWing looked down, ". . .but it's not a good thing. . ."

"I know it's not a good thing. It really sucks, it really does. . .but, sometimes, dragons just have to live with it, I guess. There's help out there if you ever need it."

". . .are you one of the dragons that can? You certainly look and sound like it." The SandWing faintly smiled.

Audio put a wing over her as he laughed slightly, "Of course. . .I wouldn't trust myself, but, if you really think so, sure."

Sunny laughed back quietly, she put a claw on the egg as she softly rubbed the top of it in the harness.

_This is working out. . .really well, _Audio thought.


	26. Chapter XXVI

Audio and Sunny had remained like that, besides from his wing coming off her back. They occasionally said something to eachother. The MimicWing felt glad that the yellow dragonet was comforted by his presence.

Something that had slightly odded out the grey dragonet was a great, warm feeling. It wasn't anything like the others of gratitude or satisfaction, it was just- unexplainable to him.

The SandWing that beside him, still, a cew occasional looks of memberance and sorrow, in which had frightened Audio. They didn't seem to be focus on the egg entirely, but, he was still nervous. He was able to tell there was something she wasn't explaining. . .but, he didn't want to end up harassing his friend. So, he didn't interrogate her.

He had noticed that Clay and Starflight glancing at the two, in which the NightWing had a slighty upset look as he looked at Sunny. . .which made Audio even more scared.

_He loves her, _he had thought, _he is sympathetic for her too. . .whatever happened._

The SandWing glanced up at him, ". . .did anybody see what happened last night?" she asked.

Audio hesitated before saying anything, "Well. . .Glory saw it. She said what I did was the right thing, in which-"

Sunny's eyes widened, and she covered her eyes for a second, "D-did she say anything?" she asked in a quick whisper, him barely being able to understand it.

". . .no." Audio lied in a whispered response. He was worried that she didn't want anybody to know of her condition. _She might think she's on her own in this. . .I hope she knows that I'm here for her._

The door had creaked as Glory and Lilac walked into the cave, in which Blister had followed with a simple, blank expression.

"I have come with them just to notify you all that you can stay in here," she had announced, "I can just use a guest room in the palace." And as quickly as she said this, she was gone.

Audio didn't focus on what she said, but what she might have done._ She killed Kestrel. . .has she? If so, we would've heard the clue about the slashing of her throat. Maybe she's really good a hiding her secrets now._

Glory had looked at Audio and Sunny, ahe had smiled and shook her head. Though, she glanced back suspiciously as Mollusk closed the door behind them, the SeaWing still remaining in the cave, "I-isn't she considerate," the guard said, a nervous laugh following.

". . .yeah. I don't know what to think of her," Glory agreed, "Starflight, you might be right about your choice so far."

The NightWing had nodded, "I knew we could trust her."

"I not fully on board," Audio had declared, "but, my opinion could change."

Sunny, who had pulled the egg slightly closer to her, the worried expression still remainly and looking as if it would be on her face longer then it would be welcomed, ". . .how's Cobalt doing?"

"His leg's hurt! And he's kinda skinny," Lilac had said, "but, he was very happy to see us!" She had suppressed a few of her own giggles, likely thinking of the young SeaWing.

Mollusk warmly smiled at the little Gryphon, and Audio couldn't help but smile along with him, but, it couldn't distract him from Sunny. Half of his mind was put towards her as of now.

The door flew open as a certain SeaWing ran through, the dragon looking out of breath like she ran the whole way, "Webs," was all she said as she panted.

Glory tilted her head, "Webs? Oh wait- Webs!" she turned to the rest of the group, "Come on, come on!"

Almost instantly, the group had followed Tsunami, Audio sprinting behind as the group rushed, and Mollusk far back running after.

This isn't going to be fun.

The group ahead had stopped as a small crowd were in the way. The dragonets pushed through, with Lilac having to be carried through by Glory. Audio made it passed, and Mollusk soon followed.

What he saw was simple : Assault. Queen Coral held Webs by the neck, almost the point where it could be considered choking, "You dare come back here, traitor?" she spat, "Leaving your post and taking MY child from me!"

The Talon had looked panicked. He was likely taken by surprise, or Audio had thought, "I-I just had to do it!"

"For what? Had to make me wait this long for a reconnection! THIS shouldn't have even happened!" she had now slammed Webs into the ground.

"I just want to see my son and wife!" he said, terror starting to fill him.

"Unfortunate your wife was sent on one of the bloodiest battles I've seen," Coral responded with an cruel glare.

Tsunami had went one step before a voice yelled from behind them, "Coral, enough!"

The enraged SeaWing queen looked up from where she held Webs, in which he now looked dazed. Audio looked to see Princess Blister, "Release him," she demanded.

"Why should I?" Queen Coral had snarled, "He's a coward for putting more lives at risk!"

"Coral." she repeated, an deadly edge to her voice that would make a god quiver in fear, "Release him."

The SeaWing had hesitated, before slowly releasing her palm off the Talon of Peace, who had now looked like he had fainted. Tsunami and Starflight instantly went to his side as Blister had approached, ". . .that was inappropriate of you." She had stated as she put a talon on the side of his face.

"He's a traitor!" Queen Coral had repeated, "he deserved it!"

The SandWing princess sighed, "Go back to your throne room while I deal with this. . .I'm surprised you don't have Anemone tied to you with a leash."

"_It's a safety harness. . ._" the queen had grumbled as guards started to guide her back. Mollusk had approached, "M-ma'am, do you w-want me to g-get him medical a-attention?" he had asked Blister.

"No," she said, "He'll wake up. . .actually, bring over transport. . .tell them to take him to my cave where the dragonets remain."

The guard nodded as he had walked off, in which other guards followed while others told the SeaWing civilian crowd to disperse.

Blister sighed, putting her claw over her eyes, "She thinks she can just do that. . ." the princess had started to mumble more.

Audio brought his attention to Webs, but, Glory called him over before he could check on him. The MimicWing padded over to the aqua dragonet as she glanced side to side, then at Sunny, and back to the dragon she called over.

". . .you love Sunny, don't you?"

"I mean, yeah- wait, what?"

"You love Sunny, don't you?" she had repeated, still in a whisper out of respect of privacy.

"Oh, no. . .no. . ." Audio had stopped talking for a minute. Did he? It could explain the "warm feeling" he got when he comforted her.

". . .I-I don't know."

Glory had nodded slowly, "I mean, you're always there for her, you care for her exponentially. I also can tell you feel great, and more 'energized and fueled' so to speak. I saw how close you two were, and I already knew you had to be comforting her more, not that it's a bad thing."

The MimicWing had nodded slowly at this. . .she was right. She was totally right.

"Oh. . .my. . .I-I-" he had stuttered, was he flustered? He didn't know what to say.

Maybe he _was_ in love with her.

* * *

"B-but, I mean, it's only been a month or two." Audio said, trying to justify to himself that it this was a bad thing.

A transport had arrived for Webs, in which SeaWing workers pulled the Talon of Peace on a carriage, which was weird to the grey dragonet.

"Audio, it's alright," Glory had reassured, the two were in the back, discussing with eachother about the matter, "It's okay to love dragons."

"But it was just so quick-" he was quickly interrupted, "It happens, Audio. Once again, you're able to love dragons."

The RainWing continued, "Also, for all we know, you may be getting flustered, so, you may feel like you need to say yes. I was just wondering."

"You're completely right though," Audio had said, he was surprised he wasn't able to figure it out on his own, ". . .I mean. . .do you see us together or like anything would happen between us?"

"Yeah. . .slow down a bit." Glory said after he had rushed his words, "First, you must be definitely sure you love her like the way I'm saying. Then, you can ask her to be your girlfriend I guess, but, you also need to think of timing and if its appropriate."

Audio had slowly nodded, ". . .where did you get this advice?"

"I'm just guessing based off what I've read from scrolls." she answered simply.

The carriage ahead stopped, and a guard yelled, "MudWings and SkyWings, on our twelve, four, ten-"

Almost instantly, an explosion went off ahead, and another to the right, another from behind. . .

And an explosion from under the carriage, not only sending the group flying from where they stood, but leaving a large dust cloud. Audio was unable to see anything as he hit the ground, his head especially getting an awful bash from the ground.

Just like that, blackness was all the MimicWing could see.


	27. Chapter XXVII

Everything was blurry. Audio's ears rang in a constant loop. He tried looking around, but, pain looped around his head and leg. He was able to hear the sounds of yelling, metal clashing, and shouts of panic and fear over the constant noise of ringing.

Someone had pulled on his shoulder, his body was turned, and he saw an aquamarine shape above him, "_Glory"_ he couldn't tell if he said it right. He groaned in pain as she tried lifting him up, it worked, but his pained leg was a bit strange to work with, as it was still.

_. . .is. . .it broken? _Even his thoughts were hurt. It was awfully painful to think. His vision had slowly been recovering, and he had been able to see more and more.

It was Glory helping him move, "Come on, Audio, you got this," he was able to hear as the ringing of his ears was getting quieter and quieter.

". . .w-whe. . .where's the rest. . ?" he had mumbled, his voice lightly slurred. He looked at his body, his leg was bloodied the lower he looked. . .it had to be broken, he thought as he ended up dragging it.

"They-" her voice was interrupted by a loud boom in the distance, "meet in the jungle. Everyone is okay." she said as she took a rapid turn right, "We gotta get out of here."

Suddenly, a new voice came up from behind them. Glory had turned, and a worried yet a defensive look came upon her, "Ontario. . .you escaped."

"I'll help you two out," he offered, "just let me go with you guys."

"Why should-" Glory was about to ask, but Audio interrupted quickly, "Glo. . .ry, please."

The RainWing looked up at the prisoner, but slowly nodded. Ontario looked behind Glory, "Listen, I-," Audio's hearing cut, "way out of here, just follow me, and don't go gettin' in the damn crossfire."

The MimicWing had groaned as vision cut, and all he saw was blackness. Slowly, his hearing went too, he fell into a slumber as he fainted of shock.

* * *

"What h-happened to him?!" he heard a voice. He was back. . .he thought. He could've been dreaming for all he knew. Audio wanted to open his eyes. . .but, he was exhausted, he wanted to rest.

He felt himself being layed to soft ground. . .grass maybe? He heard Glory stressed voice come through, "Someone get something to clean this blood, something wet."

He instantly felt someone touch his leg, he groaned as he struggled to even move his arms to his eyes. This was agony for him.

Audio slightly opened his eyes, in which he saw Sunny by his side, ". . .is. . .it-t broken. . ?" he asked. The SandWing sighed, ". . .I-I think so. . .".

The MimicWing wheezed a bit, ". . .I'm glad. . .yo-ou made i-it. . .out. . .," another groan came from him, ". . .where's Li-ilac?"

"Me too, Audio." she said with a quiver in her voice. Audio was able to see the harness was still on her, the egg being attached midway down her chest, ". . .I-I don't know. It's only us four. . .you, Glory, the SeaWing- Ontario, and I."

He winced as he felt something cold and moist made contact with his head. He glanced up to see Anthony- or Ontario, pressing a wet band onto his right horn. . .it was bloodied. He couldn't see far enough to see the whole horn, as it hurt too much.

". . .where. . .do w-we go after this?" he sighed, resting his head back on the ground, the sunlight fading away as both smoke and clouds gathered in the sky.

"Searching." He heard Glory declare, "you just rest, Audio. We'll take care of this and you."

And just like a spell was put on him. He fell back as he fainted once again, exhaustion stealing him.

* * *

**_A mile away, one hundred yards infront of the jungle. . ._**

Lilac stood behind Tsunami as the large

SandWing had landed infront of them. The Gryphon had a claw over her head, in which a cloth that the blue princess was gifted by her mother, was applied to her shoulder.

_Scary, scary, scary, _Lilac's mind had kept on repeating. Starflight had gone to the SeaWing's side. Though, instead of a growling, aggressive stance, he had his shoulders slumped a bit, he seemed relaxed, ". . .Blister- why have you come to us?"

The three had made it out of the Palace, in which a large army of brown, red, and orange dragons viciously attacked it. Starflight had taken

The princess looked back behind from where she came, ". . .I've come to give you him. . .did he get lost?" she said, a small worried stain within her voice. Though, after a few seconds, a SeaWing had wobbly flown to the SandWing's side, he had a cut on his shoulder and his tail had red liquid on the end. _Blood_, the Gryphon thought with a shiver.

"You brought Cobalt? And he's able to fly on his own?" Tsunami said, impressed, ". . .you are considerate."

Blister had laughed a bit, "I guess so. . .the siege is still in progress, but, it seems we have the upper hand as of now. The guard you've befriended, Mollusk, is alright. He's helping out with patients such as Cobalt here. Luckily, he had recovered most of his wounds and or conditions he suffered quite quickly. . .which was odd to hospital staff."

Lilac had payed close attention to the word _odd_, it must have been a first time to his attendents, "You aren't extremely skinny anymore!" she exclaimed. The young SeaWing narrowed his eyes at her, but, he let off silent, voiceless laughs. He had put on a few pounds, in which he didn't look like a starving wolf.

_I wonder how Dixie is doing, _she had thought of the pet canine she had back with her mother and sister. The female was big, almost as big as her, but, she had been adorable.

Starflight glanced back at Tsunami, who had nodded slowly at the thought of keeping Cobalt, ". . .how long do you want us to have him?"

Blister put a talon to her chin, "It depends how long it takes for the Palace to recover. . .if it makes it through." She had glanced back at the distant, billowing smoke, "Maybe a few moons, I'll notify you when the time comes near."

_How? _Lilac thought. The thought went away once Starflight turned to the Gryphon, "Is this alright with you?" he had asked. The question surprised her, "You kidding?" she exclaimed more, "of course it is!" she said.

Cobalt had a faint smile on his face as Blister softly pushed him forward a foot, telling him to go forward. The SeaWing had went to Lilac and looked at Blister.

The Gryphon saw Blister smile at the SeaWing, "I'd reccomend on trying to find a place to stay, or trying to find the others, where ever they are."

Starflight nodded, "Thank you, Princess Blister."

And just like that, the SandWing had lifted into the air, the grass being sent to bend in the other direction of her wings. She had turned in the air as she started to fly back to the distant smoke.

Tsunami huffed as she turned to Cobalt, and then to the jungle behind them, ". . .I say we go in there. We may find something."

Starflight nodded, "I read the RainWings live in parts of the jungle, maybe they're not far from here, maybe they will even help us out, considering how their known to be lazy, and nice."

Tsunami had nodded, "Sounds like a plan. Come on you two," she addressed the two dragonets. The three followed her, and slowly went into the thick, dense woods known as the jungle.


	28. Chapter XXVIII

Lilac had stayed close to the slightly taller Cobalt, constantly glancing around the jungle fauna.

The group had traveled around fifteen minutes by then. Which the Gryphon hadn't enjoyed those past fifteen minutes. She had seen a large spider eating a even bigger beetle a few minutes prior, she had gotten extremely squeamish after witnessing it.

The SeaWing had tried to keep her calm when she had saw a bug that terrified her, attempting to keep her going forward. It had been working well for the both of them, as they were able to keep a good pace behind Tsunami and Starflight.

Lilac had been listening to the two's conversation, she was interested.

". . .where do you think the others ended up?" Starflight had asked.

"No where within five minutes of here, most likely. They can't be too far, but, who knows?"

The NightWing nodded as he continued to walk forward. Suddenly, Tsunami had stopped quickly. She looked to the group's right, "Did you hear that?!"

"Hear what-" almost instantly, a rustling noise came from the bushes to their side. A large, pink flower and an tall orange stump blocked any view through the leaves, but, it was evident someone was there.

_Doot_

A semi-loud noise came, in which Starflight had instantly scratched his neck. "What was. . .was. . ." the NightWing fell to the ground.

"Wha- Starflight!" Tsunami reached for the dark dragonet. Though, another sound came as Tsunami jerked her head to her shoulder.

"They're. . .they're darts. . ." she then fell too, leaving only Cobalt and Lilac left to be standing.

The Gryphon pulled herself towards the SeaWing, huddling into a ball of feathers with whimpers of fear.

The cobalt dragonet patted her back, and looked around alert, frightened himself. More rustling came from the wildlife around them.

Suddenly, a white dragon morphed into sight, the dragon had red and blue stripes on it's body, with a purple ring around it's neck. It had squinted at the two dragonets, and lowered a tube from his mouth, ". . .look at this." a feminine voice came from her.

Two more dragons came into existence, one a yellow with green and orange dots all over it's body. Another with lavender scales with a bunch of shades of blue covering random parts of it's body.

The lavender had approached the two, ". . .my, my," she said, "You two must be scared shit-less."

_. . .shit-less?_ Lilac had thought, confused about the word. She had never heard any word such as it.

The yellow had followed the once with the special word. "Are these kids somesort of parents?" his semi-aggressive tone frightened him. He turned to Cobalt, who's jaw quivered when he made eye contact with the large dragon, "are they?"

He had shook his head, and he glanced down to Lilac. She was still frightened out of her mind, hiding her face from the new dragons.

The white dragon had approached Lilac, "Oh, are you scared? Hon', everything's alright. . .well. . .besides we put these two asleep." She had pointed to Starflight and Tsunami.

The small Gryphon turned her head slightly to glance at her, ". . ..w-why did you put them to s-sleep?"

There was an silence after that, she responded with a sigh, ". . .we thought they were 'bad guys'," she said awkwardly. Lilac had slightly pulled herself away from Cobalt, the dragonet still being nervous about the new dragons.

The white dragon offer her claw out to the Gryphon, "I'm Juniper, what about you?"

"L-Lilac. . .he's Cobalt."

The yellow dragon snorted, "Why can't he speak for himself, kinda pathetic to rely on a translator." The lavender dragon had instantly slapped him, "RainWings do not speak like that, asswipe!"

_Asswipe? She has really special words._

"It's Acacia to you, and, it's the truth!"

Cobalt looked away from the two, visually hurt by what this "Acacia" said. Lilac didn't want to see her friend's face like that, "Don't say that! He can't even talk in the first place, and its dragons like you that lead them to never have a voice."

Acacia actually stopped arguing, he glanced at the Gryphon, he huffed, ". . .alright."

Juniper sighed, she looked over at Cobalt, "I'm sorry about him. . .he gets cranky at random times."

"No thanks to Blair here," he snorted.

"Oh whatever," Blair responded.

_. . .these dragons are strange._

* * *

Glory had helped move Audio along side the Ontario character. She was skeptical, and suspicious of him. The whole prison thing with Turtle and him being alongside Audio back when he was a scavenger. . .the past two months had been crazy.

Sunny had been following the two, asking every so often if she could help with anything. Although it reassured the RainWing that she would be ready to do stuff when told, it also kind of annoyed her.

Glory thought about what even happened with the situation. She had been talking to Audio about his possible love for Sunny, _I just see something there._ Then explosions had gone off, they were bounced back. Glory had recovered quickly to see that Audio had gotten the worst of the damage, and how the others had split up. She thought of how that was kind of an stupid idea.

Though, she was surprised to not see Blister turn around and stab all of them in the backs. It was odd, as she is referred to as a terrible tyrant.

She heard a crickets chirp in the distance, and an exotic bird's cry. Glory turned her head to Ontario, who had been staring straight ahead as he helped guide Audio between the two.

". . .how did you escape that prison?" she had asked him, in which he was quiet.

"Well. . .everyone was in blind panic and were 'manning the battlestations'," he looked at a tree to his side before continuing to look forward. "I took the time to keep on messing with the bars. . .in which I guess they broke and I escaped? Sounds like a god-damn Bollywood film idea, but it happened."

Bollywood? Whatever it was, this kid had to be from Audio's home. She had slowly nodded, she leaned in closer to him and whispered, "Don't talk about your world near anybody besides Audio and I, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said with a grin. He then continued his staring forward, an occasional glance to the sides of the path they took. Sunny had walked up to Glory's side, ". . .d-do you think Audio will be okay?"

"I don't know, Sunny. I hope so."

"Me too. . .I just hope everybody else is okay during this."

The SandWing had the egg wrapped around one harm, even with it's harness. She was getting attached to the egg, which was adorable. . .but, Glory could understand why it may have brought more anxiety up.

She sighed as she continued following the brush filled path, and the four continued on their way into the unknown territory of the jungle.

* * *

Aren't I on a roll. . .to bad I try to write fast and have grammatical errors and spelling problems. . .mobile typing can sometimes be fun, but, it can also be annoying.


	29. Chapter XXIX

Glory was alert as she layed Audio carefully onto a patch of grass. She looked at his now semi-clean leg, they would have to find someone to help them with the leg. None of them had any medical training, besides cleaning a wound.

She glanced back to Sunny, she was staring at the ground. The yellow dragonet would glance up to Ontario every once and a while. Though, she would return to look at the ground or the egg in the harness.

She sighed as she went back to her, she looked at the SeaWing, who sat not far from the two, looking around for anything possibly threatening to them. He returned the glance with a shrug, and turned back to look around at the weeds and colorful brush.

Glory sat down by Sunny, who didn't move, even after noticing the RainWing's presence. The aqua dragon sighed audibly, "Everything's gonna be alright here, Sunny."

". . .will it though? Audio can't walk. . .we don't know where the rest of us are. . .this shouldn't have happened."

Glory put a palm on her shoulder, "Well. . .just don't try to think of those aspects as of now." She glanced at Ontario, who was signaling it was time to go, "just, think about what makes you happy, I guess."

A sigh escaped Sunny, but, her mood slightly brightened up, "A-alright. . .do you want help with anything?"

The RainWing shook her head, and she lifted up Audio, who was in the faintly conscious, mostly fainted status. Ontario had went to her, and helped straighten up the MimicWing's stance.

The two started to continue forward, Sunny now walking at Glory's side. The aqua dragonet turned to the SeaWing across of Audio, "So. . .why are you like this now?"

"X'cuse me?"

"I mean, you were just so nervous. . .frightened before Turtle showed us your prior sights. But, after. . .you talk with somesort of weird dialect, you look more relaxed."

". . .so your asking why I'm so charming now."

Glory sighed, and put her claw to her eye, cringing, "Sure, however you wanna put it." Not only did she not like how he put it, but it made him come across as an cocky idiot, or as Audio would say, an "ass".

"Welp," Ontario started, "I have no definite idea, BUT, I guess I was just snapped back into it after rememberin' that stuff."

The RainWing nodded slowly. She glanced at Sunny, who'd slown down a bit and was a tail length behind her, "One through ten, how 'illegal' was what you did."

"Ten. Aswell as lethal," he responded.

Glory nodded, once again. She sighed as she turned around to Sunny again. The thing was, she wasn't there anymore. Audio started to fall, and she seized him, "Ontario- what are you do-" he was gone from where he stood too.

_What? How is this possible?_

"Who's there?" she asked as she sat Audio down, resting his head on her shoulder. "Who's there?!" she repeated, suddenly a cylindrical object flew at her. She moved right, dodging the missile as it broke once it made contact with a large rock behind her.

Brush to her right shook as a RainWing had walked out, "Nice dodge," he said. This one was a bright raspberry pink, a grin on his face. Another RainWing followed, this one being a dark blue with gold spots. She had went to Audio before saying, ". . .you seem to be in an urgent need of help."

"Yeah," Glory confirmed, "now you made that job harder considering you two took them somewhere."

"They're in the shrubs back there," said the pink one, "I'm Jambu, and that's Liana. We could take you and your friends to our village if you'd enjoy that."

The aqua RainWing had huffed, "Of course I would. Though, I'm transporting Audio here."

Liana raised a brow, ". . .alrighty. Well, sorry we shot tranquilizers at the other two. Dragons can get quite grumpy when we try to communicate, then they start biting and swinging tails. This just makes the process easier."

"Yeah. Easier." Glory growled.

* * *

Lilac and Cobalt had been guided by the nice Juniper as two more RainWings came by to help move Tsunami and Starflight. The Gryphon still stayed close to her SeaWing friend still, in which he did the same for her.

"You guys still seem scared. . .did something happen between those dragons?" the RainWing to their side asked.

". . .the SeaWing palace was attacked. We were taken away from some other friends when everybody was scared," Lilac responded. She thought of Audio, and Sunny. Where did those two go? She wanted to see them so bad. She missed them immensely.

"Oh no, your kidding, right?" Juniper had asked as her jaw had dropped. Cobalt shook his head, a sigh escaping him. "No worries," she had said, "we'll find them after we get you all settled, does that sound like a plan to you two?"

Lilac nodded nervously, "I-I guess so, ma'am. . .".

The white RainWing nodded, "There's a nursery at our village. You can remain with other dragonets your age while we find your friends, if you want to go there."

The Gryphon had glanced at her cobalt friend, he shrugged. Lilac looked back at Juniper, "I guess so. . .I guess I can meet new dragons."

"Sounds good!" she said. The RainWing glanced back at where Starflight and Tsunami were being carried, she looked back down at the two dragonets, "I'm so sorry we did that. . .its just for our safety in case they are dangerous."

Cobalt had nodded, he had been staring at his claws as he walked, likely distracted by something on his mind. Lilac wasn't too concerned as of now, but she was interested on what he was thinking about. She knew that all she could really think of was Audio, Sunny, Glory, and Clay being away from her. She wanted to see them all again, she missed them.

She sighed as she continued to follow the older RainWing. The SeaWing dragonet to her side had noticed this, he put a blue wing over her. She giggled as they continued to walk.


	30. Chapter XXX

The two dragonets were guided to a large group of trees. Juniper had sighed, and turned to Blair and Acacia, "Alright. How are we doing this, do you guys got this or do you want me to fetch others to hel-"

"I think we should be fine," The yellow RainWing growled, "Juniper, just watch these children for a minute while we take these two off. Blair, with me."

The two had went to the net had put Tsunami and Starflight in. They had carried it quite well for only the two them as they walked. As they started to fly off with the two towards the large trees over head, they seemed to be doing better.

Lilac glanced back at where they left, ". . .why are they going up there?"

"Oh, our village is in the trees. It's going to be the best place you'll see, I'm telling you."

Cobalt had looked at his Gryphon, a skeptical glance obvious to her. Lilac shrugged as she stared up, "Are we going up there too? Is the nursery up there too?"

"Yeah!" Juniper said joyfully, her scales shifting pink, "come on, let's go you two!"

She had flapped her wings, and lifted up to the sky. The RainWing had hovered over the two as she waited for them to wobbly lift up alongside her. She turned and flew towards a certain group of trees. Cobalt followed, Lilac being not too far behind him.

The two were guided to a circular hut, which was made of light materials, twigs, branches, large leaves. Although it looked crude, it looked sturdy, and comfortable. Juniper had landed on the large wooden platform that the hut rested on, the two dragonets following.

The SeaWing and Gryphon had followed Juniper in, and she was surprised on what she saw.

At least five RainWing dragonets had gather around the entrance to the hut, all of them getting rowdy and excited. Two other were in the hut, but, they tended to themselves. They seemed to be only slightly interested. _They are probably shy, _Lilac thought.

"Children! Children, back up!" Juniper had explained with a few chuckles as she softly pushed the dragonets out of the way. They grew quiet once they gained sight of Cobalt and Lilac. One of the dragonet, a red and turquoise RainWing, looked at the SeaWing suspiciously, small growl escaping him as he looked closer.

All Cobalt did was huff at him as he glanced away.

Juniper pushed the dragonet back behind the four other RainWings, "These two here, Lilac and Cobalt, will be staying here for a bit until we figure stuff out." She glanced at the two dragonets at the back, "Now, be kind and respectful to them, as they not only would they despise you being rude to them, but, you wouldn't enjoy someone being rude to you ."

The five all murmured an agreement. Juniper nodded, "I'll come get you when your other friends wake up, okay?" and like that, the older RainWing slowly left the hut.

A brown RainWing with white accents on her face and body stepped forward, ". . .well, nice to meet you, I guess." She had grabbed Lilac's claw and shook it, then Cobalt's, "I'm Coffee."

The two glanced at each other, maybe this stay wouldn't all that bad.

"Nice to meet you, Coffee," the Gryphon glanced behind her, ". . .who may you all be?"

They all glanced between eachother, until a multi-shaded green male stepped up, "I'm Tea," he glanced back, "And this one here," he pulled a forward a dark green and bright blue laughing dragonet forward, "is my idiot, Stream."

"Ha! O-oh. . .sorry, he's a bit of an idiot too- just, three moons, Beetle!"

Now a black dragonet walked forward, him laughing too. He put a elbow on the other's shoulder, "I like dark jokes," he said through a laugh.

. . ._wonderful._

Cobalt sighed as he slowly walked past the four dragonets that walked forward, and past the one who had approached him before. The SeaWing went to a purple dragonet who had stayed away from the group, and plopped down next to them.

Everyone in the group of five had gasped, like they had seen a tree grow right infront of them, ". . .he's going to talk to Violet."

"Oh, he's going to make her upset," said the dark one, Beetle. Stream had nodded, "She's going to break down in tears if he says something wrong- or anything in general."

"Why do you guys care?" A voice came from behind Lilac, she turned to a diorite grey dragonet with orange accents in the shapes , "She's had a rough past, it's already enough to gossip and slash or start thinking negatively of her."

The four looked at eachother. ". . .well, why do you care?" Tea had asked.

"Because I have a feeling known as sympathy, my friend. Like Coffee and Beetle, and hopefully the new ones." He glanced around for a second, "Also because she's nice and pretty and I love her- you are already aware of that."

_He is quite open about that_, Lilac thought. Coffee nodded at what the dragonet had said, "He's not wrong. . ."

"I know, I know," Stream said, "it's just- how can you not talk about her when she's either constantly upset, crying, or alone?"

"You help her," the dragonet said, "like me, you just talk to her. Let yourself be the shoulder she can mourn on. . .let yourself be the one she can trust and call a friend. . .or a boyfriend, in my case."

The four nodded, but, the red and turquoise RainWing stepped up and approached the grey, "Oh, aren't you such a hero, Stinger?"

"Be quiet, Ant," the grey one growled back, "you need to be more kind to your sister."

"Yeah!" Tea said, "even if we do talk about her- oh my, we are kind of hypocrites."

Ant had turned around, "Shut up, Tea, 'wish you burnt in that hut-fire."

_. . .excuse me? _Lilac had a sudden sense of danger from this dragonet, what he just said was terrifying!

"No, Ant, you need to shut your trap," Stinger growled, "you've been causing nothing but trouble, ever since you came here after your parents went missing, you've just been a real jerk."

"I could care less, Stinger!" the red dragonet growled, "The new me, and Violet has changed too, but, I guess you find that good."

"Do you think I enjoy her depression, Ant?" Lilac instantly felt a large wave of sympathy wash over for the quivering dragon in the corner. Cobalt had glanced at her as he blocked view of the arguement from the purple dragonet.

The RainWing snickered as he didn't answer. He walked to an opposite end of the hut, the grey dragonet sighed. He turned to Lilac, "I don't know what's up with him. . .I'm Stinger, you are?"

"I'm Lilac." she said. The rest of the RainWing group went to the other part of the hut. The Gryphon glanced at Cobalt, the purple dragonet, or Violet, was talking to him. Stinger smiled as he watched them too, "This is what the others should do. Talk to her."

". . .how old are you guys?" Lilac asked, "Also, you said you were her boyfriend?"

"Yep," the dragonet nodded with an even warmer smile, "the best dragon I've ever met. . .we're both four, the group over there is in the two to five range. While Ant over there. . ." the grey RainWing stared at the glaring dragonet, ". . .is three."

She slowly nodded, ". . .I'm going to go to Cobalt, go talk to him and Violet."

"I'll come too."

The two started to make it over. With the slight comfort Lilac got of being in the hut, she felt like she would get along with most of the dragonets here. Though, she still had the thought of being separated from Audio and Sunny, she missed them severely. She wanted- no, needed to see them again.

_They'll find me. . .they'll find us._ She thought, _they have to._


	31. Chapter XXXI

"This is quite strange. . .five opposing dragons, two foreign, just popping up in the rainforest?"

". . .wait, excuse me?"

As Glory's friends, Audio and Sunny, and the new SeaWing Ontario were lifted into the sky with individual nets, a lavender RainWing had came to the one known as Jambu.

The two talked to eachother for a quick minute before mentioning the seven dragons.

"Yeah, two of my friends and I took down a NightWing and SeaWing, while a SeaWing dragonet and a little Gryphon seemed terrified. We guided them here and now they're where they're supposed to be."

_A Gryphon, yep, that's Lilac_, Glory thought, _though, she seems to know the term quite well. . .maybe Lilac told her what she is._ _Who's the SeaWing dragonet though?_

"Those four were with us," the aquamarine dragon said, "we got seperated."

"Oh, how'd that happen?" The lavender RainWing asked, "I'm Blair, by the way."

". . .well, _Blair, _the SeaWing palace had been attacked by a bunch of MudWings and SkyWings. . .that's why Audio's, the grey one, leg looks like it's been ripped apart by a shark."

Blair tilted her head to the ground, a thought seeming to join and exit her mind quite quickly. She had looked back up to Glory, "Want me to take you alongside your friends?"

"No," the RainWing responded, "take me to Lilac."

The lavender dragon tilted her head at this, in which Glory sighed as she put a claw to her head, "The Gryphon."

"Oh- yeah, keep on forgetting her name."

* * *

Glory had been escorted through the large tree village, in which the RainWing was severely impressed. Her homeland was just so vibrant in color, it was so bright and seemed so joyful! Warm tints of yellow and pink fluttered through her scales as she admired her home.

She was guided to a large, circular wooden platform, which not only had a hut in the middle, but a large, open container of water under some sunlight behind the medium hut.

"The two should be in there, along side a bunch of RainWing dragonets."

"Are they annoying?" Glory asked, incase she had to prepare for little brats.

"Eh- only one of them, well, sometimes."

"Splendid," Glory said simply as she approached the hut, she could hear a bit of noise coming from the branch hut. A sudden silence came upon the circular structure as seven dragonets turned their heads. A loud, excited squeal came from a certain feathered dragonet in the back of hut, "Glory!"

Lilac had quickly ran over to the dragon, and embraced her. The aquamarine couldn't help but laugh a bit, "I missed you too, Lilac."

Then, she noticed a blue dragonet approaching, with a common glow marks of a SeaWing. She squinted her eyes a bit, ". . .Cobalt? What are you doing here?"

The Cobalt dragonet looked nervous, and he simply looked away from Glory, though, Lilac seemed to he glad to speak for him. "Blister came by and dropped him off- I guess she was finding places for them to go away from the bad guys!"

". . .yeah, bad guys." She slowly stepped closer to the SeaWing, and leaned her head down towards him. The RainWing dragonets looked in some sort of awe. Glory sighed as she softly patted his back once, "You look embarrassed. . .want to go outside?"

The SeaWing still looked away, but, he nodded. Glory slightly nodded as she stepped out of the hut, with Cobalt and Lilac bouncing out with her. The Gryphon had said "'bye" to some Violet and Stinger, _who ever that is._

A long breath came from the SeaWing dragonet as he looked out into the tree village, looking at RainWings flying by. The aquamarine dragon glanced at him, a sudden question coming to mind, ". . .do you know why you ran away from your home?"

A simple nod came from the SeaWing as he continued to stare out into the village. He mouthed a single word, in which not only could Glory understand it, but it sent chills down her spine. _Parents_, was what he said.

". . .they didn't treat you right, did they?"

He shrugged, and froze for a few seconds, until he slowly started to shake his head.

Lilac was by his side at this time, and naturally, a feathery wing came upon her friend's back as he glanced at her with soft yet warm smile. Glory shook her head at the thought of dragons treating their own children with disrespect, "Sorry I asked. . .that's awful, I didn't know-"

He had poked her shoulder, signaling her to stop talking. He nodded at her, some sort of forgiveness flowed off of him. Glory sighed as she now looked back out to the flying RainWings.

"I need to check and see if everyone is alright. . .you guys should come with."

"Please! Let's go!" Lilac said, both worry and excitement in her voice. Glory took to the sky as Cobalt wobbly followed along side his Gryphon friend.

* * *

Glory had found a building which she knew would be where her friends remained. A large sign on the rather huge straw and branch structure clear stated, _Recovery_.

She stepped in, and among a few RainWings that looked barely injured with either a bruise or two, it was quite oblivious her friends were there.

She could see Tsunami and Starflight sitting not far from a vibrantly colored curtain. Sunny sat between them, looking drowsy, and slightly ill as she wheezed some.

Lilac had bounded over quite quickly, running up to Sunny. The NightWing put a claw in front of her, making her slow down and stop, "Stay back a bit, she doesn't feel all too well."

The SandWing softly laughed, a few more wheezes coming from her. She looked up to the approaching Glory, and then Cobalt who walked quietly behind the RainWing.

"Hey Cobalt-" she wheezed and sniffed, "-how have you been doing?"

He shrugged in response as he went up to Lilac, who was already luring discussion from Starflight, who seemed to be talking something about the darts they used to put them to sleep.

"Sunny, are you feeling alright?'

"Yep. . .a doctor here said-" she sneezed and sniffed, "-this is likely from the dart they-" she now wheezed quiet audibly, Glory could hear the illness in the cough itself, "-used against me."

"Oh. . .well, I hope you get better. . .where's Audio and Ontario? Clay and Webs?"

Tsunami now took a turn to talk, "The SeaWing is still sleeping, while Audio. . .doctors are figuring out how to help him- they came out and said they may have to amputate his foot in order to make things easier on them and Audio."

"You're _kidding._"

"Unfortunately, no." Tsunami sighed as she looked to the ground, "And for Clay and Webs. . .

. . .we don't know where they are."


	32. Chapter XXXII

Glory put a claw to her face, a stressed brown color shifting through her scales. This wasn't going to be fun.

She sighed, "Maybe they'll be spotted and taken here a bit later. . .it's only been around half a day, and all of us are here."

Tsunami looked to the wooden floor, a nervous expression coming across her face, "Let's hope."

A dragon's throat was cleared to Glory's side, she turned to see a mainly orange and white RainWing, who wore a nice looking monocle, standing patiently.

". . .yes?"

"Sorry, I didn't speak up- just didn't want to interupt," the male dragon sounded younger, maybe five or six years of age, "I'm one of the helpers with the patients. I have the unfortunate news that your friend, Audio, is going to have to go through an amputation for a good survival chance."

_God. Dammit._

Sunny let out a sniff, another wheeze coming from her, "What's going to be r-removed?"

A long silence came from the doctor, a minute that seemed like hours, ". . .um. . .half of his right leg."

"EXCUSE ME?" Glory's volume shot up as her head launched forward, "my friends and I thought that only the foot should've gone- what's happened now?"

"M-ma'am, please," the dragon stepped back, "he's lost so much blood. . .the leg's bone is unrepairable- if anything- parts of his leg are already missing!" The orange helper glanced back at a hallway which led to multiple rooms, "it'll be better then having to drag around a dead leg. And if we were to let him keep his leg, he would probably still die of a disease he would get from keeping a dead leg. . .it's for the best."

The aquamarine RainWing hissed as she glanced back, though, she noticed something. Sunny had tears, no, not few and small, but plentiful and full of grief. Tsunami had patted the SandWing's back once, a sigh escaping her. She looked up to Glory, "You heard him. . ."

She slightly nodded as she turned back to the RainWing, "Do what you must, sir."

"Understood, ma'am-" he was about to walk out to the hallway, he quickly turned, "my name is Duck, by the way, just call me if you want quick updates or just need information in general!"

The orange dragon shuffled off, going to a side room and quickly closing the door. Almost instantly, the door across opened quite rapidly, a SeaWing exiting with a faint laugh as a RainWing poked it's head out, laughing alongside him.

The RainWing closed the door slowly as Ontario approached the group, ". . .what the fuck is up with you guys?" he said, noticing Sunny's oblivious sadness and Tsunami and Glory's look of anger and confusion.

". . .Audio is going to lose a leg- and you watch your language, Ontario." Glory hissed, in which Tsunami looked at her, "what did he say?"

"Fuck," Ontario repeated, a dumb grin on his face.

"Quiet!" The RainWing hissed once again. This guy was a real asshole, _shouldn't have let him come with us. . .yet the prophecy. . _.

"Fine. . .fine," he sighed as he put both of his claws to the air like he was surrendering to Glory. He sat down against the wall, a sigh escaping him as he glanced at both Lilac and Cobalt, who had been extremely quiet.

". . .you two enjoy stories?" she heard the SeaWing say as he leaned back some more against the wall.

Lilac glanced at Cobalt, a tilt of the head came from her as he shrugged, "I-I guess. . .".

The SeaWing glanced around, "Here- I got a few."

". . .alright."

The two had slowly approached Ontario, and almost instantly, he started to ramble about whatever he was talking about, "a few years back, this one time I walked around these forests, and plenty of damn bugs crawled. . .".

_For only being a ex-scavenger. . .he's pretty good at lieing._

Glory glanced out a window of the building, seeing RainWings flying up to the, "We should find a place to stay."

". . .w-where?" Sunny asked with another sniff, wiping her eyes to rid any more potential tears, which failed.

"I have no idea. . ." she sighed, "maybe we can find some cave in the land around here."

Tsunami raised a finger, "Before we were put to sleep, we came across some cave that could probably fit all of us, if anything, it could possibly fit four families in there."

"Jesus, damn!" Ontario broke from his "storytelling" and straightened himself, "Well, I call dibs on the most _comfortable_ spot."

"Actually, no-" Glory stood infront of the one she would refer to as _Ass_, "That goes to these two here," she pointed to Cobalt and Lilac.

". . .eh, fine," the SeaWing sighed, "they do need to be comfortable and warm."

"Better," Glory huffed.

* * *

Glory had called for Duck before they left, to notify they would be leaving for the night. It had been sunset when the group had left, and the sun had almost abandoned the sky once they arrived at the cave that Tsunami mentioned.

She was right, it was a _huge_ cave. The RainWing was surprised no one already lived in it. Ontario was quick to find a spot in a deep corner, and he quickly fell asleep once he laid down.

Glory found this character of a dragon annoying, and rude. He didn't have cares for much, or atleast so far he didn't. She sighed as Sunny went to settle to sleep with Lilac, Cobalt silently following them.

The skinny dragonet had seemed to be alright so far, he definitely seemed nervous all the time, like he was expecting negative something to happen.

"I'm going to fetch some sleep. . .goodnight," Glory said to Tsunami and Starflight as she left the two to talk to eachother. She rested her head a fine, soft patch of moss and vines. Lilac and Cobalt had essentially gotten a whole bed of it, which the RainWing found as good for them.

She quickly slipped into a dark slumber, resting for the night, worrying not only for Audio, but for Clay and Web's whereabouts.


	33. Chapter XXXIII

Glory had slightly opened her eyes to see an orange light glowing not far from her. She looked over her shoulder, not only to see that the sky was pitch black, but to see Ontario sitting in front of a well made fire. He was messing with some wood, as he delicately cut the bark off the small chunk. He had to be carving something.

The SeaWing glanced at the RainWing. "Good morning," he said in a quieted voice.

". . .why are you up so early?" Glory wearily asked as flipped her body to face him. She closed her eyes again as she laid her head, ". . .and what are you carving with that wood?"

"Oh. . .this," Ontario faintly smiled as he lifted up the wood, which the aquamarine dragonet could tell was spherical in shape, "I'm making this. . .for a look at our old home. Which I hope I make a return at some point. No, it won't be a perfect replica- but, it'll be enough when it's finished."

Glory looked around her as she sat up from where she rested, glancing at her sleeping friends. She looked back at the SeaWing, ". . .I'm going to see if Audio is still alive. . .want to come with?"

"Sure," he said as he stood up from next to the fire, "Maybe we can discuss about the whole being-a-human problem we're going through."

The RainWing had nodded awkwardly, and she quickly stretched her arms out before slowly walking out of the cave, Ontario following.

A thought at the back of Glory's mind was pushed through her mouth, ". . .you supposedly 'killed' Audio when he was human. . .right?"

The two had made it about one hundred feet out of the cave, "Yep. . .and his siblings and friend. . .then myself!"

This instantly stopped the RainWing in her tracks, she glanced at Ontario with a sympathetic, yet terrified glint, ". . .you killed yourself?"

"Tried to," he had said with a faint laugh, "it's what some people do to escape the police. . .or law enforcement to you."

An _Mm-hm_ noise quietly exited Glory, _this guy is crazy! He acts as if it isn't anything big. . ._

"Anyways. . .the Sonja- wait. . .hmm," She sighed as she corrected him, "Sunny?"

"Oh- yeah! That one has depression, right?" Ontario quickly said, in which angered Glory. The RainWing glanced at him, "I can't give you an answer," she growled, _D__umbass_.

Glory took flight, as they had reached the village by then. The SeaWing was quick to reach her side as they flew, "But, seriously though! If I were to see her smile, she would look like if that whole face of hers is just counterfeit. She's concealing her own emotions. She constantly looks tired or the least bit sleepy."

The RainWing was about to explode at Ontario once they landed on the platform, "SHUSH!" she hissed as she put a talon to the front of her mouth. She flicked her tail at his head, in which struck his cheek, "It's not my business to talk to you about it." She quickly back to him, "Whatever you do, do not interrogate Sunny about it- or you're losing an leg."

"Just like Audio- 'ey!" The SeaWing pointed both his index talons at her, having the ending talons pointed upwards. . .it was a weird claw motion.

"You. . .you are an awful dragon."

"Oh, I'm aware!"

* * *

Glory walked into the large twig building, to see the same orange and white RainWing, Duck, standing out in the small lobby, "Oh, there you are!" he had said, quickly walking up to the aquamarine RainWing to shake her claw.

"Oh. . .hey. Is Audio alright?"

"Yep! The amputation was quite the success. Of course, your friend is still out cold, yet, it shouldn't be long before he awakes."

Glory let out a sigh of relief as she brought her claw to her face. She glanced back up to the doctor, "Would you mind if we saw him?"

"Not at all," Duck said with a faint smile, he quickly nodded to his direction, indicating for the aquamarine RainWing to follow. Ontario slowly followed the two, stopping to look through the door in which he came from the prior day. He likely saw someone in there before continuing.

The orange RainWing opened the door to a room on the left, numbered four. Glory took a step in, and already felt a small chill go down her spine.

Audio looked better, yet, he didn't look good. A large cut came from his chest to part of his neck, in which had seemed to be clean well. There was multiple burn marks all along his body, though, they looked as if they would heal soon enough. . .though. . .his left leg was cut cleanly, and there he lay with a heavily bandaged thigh.

Ontario had walked in after a minute, in which he looked shocked too. He walked to the side of the bed in which the MimicWing lay, "Heh. . .shit, guess he did lose a leg."

"You think!?"

Duck glanced between the two, "I'll leave you all to him. . .I'll check in with you two in a bit."

He quietly closed the door, and Glory could hear the footsteps of the RainWing go down the hall. She sighed as she just stared at Audio_. What is everybody going to think._

Ontario went to her side and put his back against the wall, ". . .the two kids back at the cave are going to freak the fuck out.",

Glory turned her head to him, "You sure do seem to enjoy your human curses."

"Is something wrong with that?"

". . .well," The RainWing simply shrugged, "it's kind of getting annoying."

The SeaWing snorted as he crossed his arms, "Eh, whatever, nothing you can-"

* * *

He shot up in an instant burst of gasps and desperate breaths. He winced as he brought his claws to his head, an instant migraine striking him.

He felt someone's claws against his soldiers, and then somebody pushing him back down onto what felt and looked like a bed.

He attempted to open his eyes, in which a dark atmosphere surrounded him, besides from a candle in the cornor of the room. He squinted to see an aquamarine RainWing over him, looking panicked.

"Audio, calm down, alright?"

". . .G-glory?" the MimicWing asked as he reached his claw up slightly, a wave a pain reaching his torse, and to what felt like his thigh.

"Yeah," she said, laughing awkwardly, "yep. . .it's me, take it slow, just stay down, alright?"

Audio tried to nod, which he barely moved at all. He looked down to see the rest of himself. He saw a long cut, and quite of dark spots-

He took a large gasp as he saw his left leg. . .half of it was missing. He was missing his leg. His breath quickened as he glanced to Glory, and then to a SeaWing in the room, which he saw ws Ontario. He struggled a bit in his bed, in which his RainWing friend had to push down on him to keep him still.

"Calm down! Calm down!" she cried, in which worked slowly as she repeated herself. Audio slowly calmed down as he kept looked between his leg and his friends. He put his head back down as he sniffed, a tear slowly leaving his eye and going down the side of his snout, ". . .what happened t-to me. . ."

The RainWing sighed as she glanced away, ". . .a lot has happened. . .too much to be exact."

Ontario came onto the other side of the bed in which Audio lay, "Yeah, man, you got _fucked!"_

The MimicWing wheezed a bit as he started to feel his eyes heavy, and out he went as he fell into another slumber.

* * *

Sorry it took longer to get this out, no idea why it did.


	34. Chapter XXXIV

Audio groaned as his eyes slid open softly, he glanced around. It was dark, the only light coming from the moon that remained high in the sky. He looked away from the window, and in the chair that remained at the end of his bed, was a sleeping Sunny. He noticed that she now wore jet black arm sleeves that went from her wrist to her elbow. A soft smile crept upon his face.

He rolled onto his back, and the MimicWing rubbed his eyes. He couldn't believe it- he essentially lost a leg! He sighed as he turned on his left side, looking at the light that shined through the window. Audio was able to see that his scales were a dark grey in color, with the normal light grey appearing in short dapples.

He needed to know if everyone was okay, where was Lilac and the others? We're any of them hurt too? He pushed away the thought of any them being dead. . .he wouldn't be able to stand that. He was glad to know that Glory was alright, and as well for Sunny-

A loud gasp of breath came from the other side of the room. Audio turned at what felt like the speed of sound, and he saw Sunny in the chair, a claw on her chest as a few tears came from her eyes.

She was having another panic attack, Audio concluded, "S-Sunny!" he whispered to her as he got out of his bed, in which he instantly stumbled and almost fell against the wall.

The SandWing took notice after a few seconds. More tears started to stream as she quickly hugged the MimicWing, in which he was taken by surprise.

". . .I-I missed you too," he said, a great, hot feeling washing over him, ". . .are you alright?" he asked quietly, straightening up a bit as he leaned against the wall.

"I. . .I d-don't know. . ." she wheezed slightly, "I want to sleep. . .I constantly feel tired. . .a-and I just can't. . ." she sniffed a bit as she rubbed her talons against her eye, ". . .I feel as if I'm constantly being watched by him. . ."

"Wait a minute_ . .him?__"_ Audio was slightly confused, though, Sunny looked very disturbed by this "him". He hesitated, but grabbed her left claw softly, "who are you talking about?"

Sunny sniffed once again, looking at Audio with the green eye, in which the sight never got old to him. She sighed as noticed the two's claw-contact. The SandWing didn't pull away, which made the MimicWing exceptionally happy.

"W-well. . .a few months back, the five of us, Glory, Clay, Starflight, Clay, me- lived in s-some cave with our caretakers, who made sure we would make the o-original prophecy true. . .w-well, no-one besides Webs was happy t-that Glory came along instead of a SkyWing. . ."

"Because Glory was a RainWing. . ."

"S-so. . .a few months before our escape, one of the caretakers, Kestrel, left on day- and brought back a SkyWing dragonet by the name of Incinerate. . .h-he was awful. He was r-rude to us, threatened to hurt us, though- he had an interest in m-me. . .a really- r-really big interest.

"It was his first night. . .a-and. . .he asked if- if. . .um, I wanted to go on a walk around the cave system. . .t-though, he didn't have that intent, as he w-was really. . .s-suggestive. A-after I said no, h-he suddenly got really angry. . .h-he tried to hold me down after I-I said no a second time. . .he a-almost. . ." Sunny then quietly burst into tears, in which Audio sighed sympathetically. He slowly stepped closer to the sitting SandWing, and hugged her.

". . .h-he almost did it- y-yet, Tsunami saved me in time. . .so n-nothing could happen to me. . .he promised that some instinct had taken over him. . .b-but, that wasn't true. The next night, he woke me up. . .a-and proceeded to h-hit me- assault me. . .h-he said he would hurt everyone I knew, and would m-make my life miserable if I told anyone. . .s-so I didn't. . ."

Audio was appalled, he carefully pulled his SandWing friend closer to him, ". . .I know w-what he said is scary, but. . .you should've told someone. If anybody says or does something to you that you don't like. . .tell someone."

Sunny sniffed as she rubbed her eyes again, "H-he did it for a w-whole week. . .one. whole. week. . .t-the rest noticed, and told Webs. . .h-he was angry. . .he told the other c-caretakers. . .in which they actually were mad too. . .t-they got rid of him quickly, I-I don't know how, but they did. . ." She seemed done with her story as another wave of quiet sobs escaped her. Audio didn't know what to do, but to simply stand and be by her side.

Then, he thought.

". . .c-can I teach you a song, Sunny?"

The SandWing let out a sniff as she looked up slightly, a tear still remaining on her cheek. Audio hesitated, but, he reached and carefully wiped it off, in which he pulled himself back a bit, "I-I'm sorry- it's just-"

"I-It's okay. . ." Sunny interrupted him, a faint smile appearing on her face as she rubbed her eyes a bit herself. She glanced away slightly, before returning her watery gaze back towards him.

"Well," Audio started quietly, "The beginning part begins with this- s-say it after me, alright?"

The SandWing slowly nodded, in which the MimicWing started out in the immitation of the singer of the song, Aloe Blacc, "_Feelin' my way through the darkness."_

Sunny repeated the words, in which Audio was shocked on how it came out. Her voice was _wonderful_ even if she wasn't trying to sing, her voice was gorgeous.

"You have a beautiful voice, Sunny. . ."

"T-thank you, Audio. . .you do too."

The two glanced away from eachother, Audio getting the warm feeling again- it didn't feel bad, if anything, it felt great.

"_Guided by a beatin' heart. . ._" Audio said as Sunny repeated the lyrics, "_I can't tell where the journey will end, but I know where to start-"_

Audio's remaining leg slipped, and the MimicWing went to the floor, Sunny gasped and helped lift her friend up. She moved him back onto his bed, in which the grey dragonet was thankful, ". . .I guess we should continue at another time?"

"Yes. . .t-thank you, so much, Audio."

Audio smiled as he rolled to his side, and he watched Sunny go back to the chair, which he now realized that it reclined a bit so she could rest a bit better. He slowly snuck into a slumber as he thought,_ I think I'm in love with Sunny. . .and that's okay. . _.


	35. Chapter XXXV

_The deep void. __He was back in Intermission. He spun around once, checking to see if any strange dragons or creatures would pop up, yet, nothing came._

Something will pop up eventually,_ Audio thought as he simply sat down to wait. He felt as if he was right to assume that whenever he was in this darkness- something important had to had come up. The only times he were sent here was with Cobalt and the one whiskered dragon, in which Audio had scarcely thought about him._

_Suddenly, he could hear loud crack go through the air. The MimicWing swiftly turned, though, he was quickly left with an empty throat._

_He saw himself, he saw the prophet dragonets, besides from Glory, and everyone else but Ontario. The group surrounded the other self, and they all looked quite aggressive._

_Almost instantly, a shadow came over the other Audio's back, it got bigger and bigger. Then, a skinny metal pole struck down, impaling the other self. The dragons around the visioned MimicWing now looked proud and content._

_Audio jumped in fear at this, looking away from the sight as he felt like he were going to vomit. Blood was splattered on the deep, black floor where the pole struck him. . .though, it was no standard metal pole._

_The object that impaled the seemingly dead Audio, was a metal cross- and it shined brilliantly as his vision shifted to a complete white. . ._

* * *

He sighed as he kept his eyes closed, he still felt tired. He opened them slightly, there was a faint sunrise through the window.

_That dream has to mean something. . .God is a reoccurring subject when I sleep._

Audio looked over the the chair, in which Sunny still slept in the wooden semi-recliner. The warm feeling came back to him as he faintly smiled. He rubbed his eyes slightly as he started to quietly hum to himself.

What did the MimicWing still have? He could immitate others, which he knew for sure. Could he still make sounds? He focused himself as he straightened up in the bed.

_What noise. . .what noise, oh- a_ _quiet ring of a bell._

He sighed as he closed his eyes a bit. He breathed in- and then, almost instantly, he brought his claw to the side of his head felt an immediate, excruciating pain. A very loud, distorted air raid siren-like sound came from him. Sunny shot up from the chair she slept in, looking terrified by the noise.

He opened his eyes and groaned as the terrifying siren ended. His SandWing friend brought her claw to her chest as she breathed heavily. She went to the side of the bed, "Audio! Are you alright?"

"No. . ," he groaned, ". . .I-I didn't want to make such a loud sound. I felt actual pain by making a sound."

Sunny sighed, ". . .Audio, I'm going to get you a mirror."

The SandWing looked behind her, and there was a little closet. She opened it, and pulled out a mirror outlined with many leaves, being crude and slightly cracked.

She brought it up to his face, and Audio quietly gasped. He wasn't able to make noise correctly, due to a half of his right horn being severed from his head. It was heavily bandaged, in which the cloths were quite bloodied.

"Your kidding. . ."

"I-I'm sorry, you suffered greatly from the raid. . .if only we could-"

Audio interrupted, "There is nothing you guys could've done, in the end, you all are safe, and that's what's important to me, alright? . .sorry for interrupting."

Sunny glanced down to the floor, a thought seemingly going through her head as her eyes glinted. She nodded slowly, ". . .I'm going to get some of the others, Glory and probably Lilac too."

"That's fine with me- I'll see you in a bit."

"Be right back, Audio," the yellow dragonet said as she slowly exited the room. A sigh escaped the MimicWing, he looked around the room, thinking to himself. _I just want to see Lilac, I want to see if she is alright. . .I want to see the others too, I hope everyone is alright._

Audio was able to hear some yelling, he didn't know the way of the hospital, but, it wasn't too far from his room. He could hear footsteps coming towards his door. The door slowly closed as a sigh escaped a now entering Glory, who looked extremely disturbed and angered.

". . .what is it, Glory?" asked the MimicWing. The RainWing sat down in a chair next to the makeshift recliner, ". . .well. . .dragons found something- I think regarding Clay and Webs."

"Wait- what do you mean Clay and Webs?"

". . .well, when we came here- they didn't meet us- we don't know where they are."

Audio lowered his head slightly, she hadn't told him before? It was kind of strange to him, ". . .oh, so, what about them?"

Glory brought her claws to her eyes, bring her index talon to her forehead, "Well- I overheard a front desk RainWing talking about the finding of a chunk of an SeaWing tail and a MudWing ear somewhere in the forest. . .with a few small puddles of blood accompanying the parts."

The MimicWing was silent. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? He glanced out to the window at his side, ". . .so we can presume that someone hurt Clay and Webs?"

"Yes. Who ever it is, we'll find them. After I become queen of the RainWings, I'll get others to help find our culprit."

"Queen?"

"There's competitions and tests that RainWings go in to compete over the role of queen- I'm going to give it a try."

_Not long after this, we should meet Deathbringer- and soon after Burn,_ Audio thought as he shifted in the bed, ". . .how's everyone else doing?"

* * *

Ontario was on his walk near the perimeter of the cave. He had enjoyed the group of dragons he resided with so far, him being surprised that he was able to get along with Cisco, or as the grey dragon referred to himself as, Audio.

The blue dragon didn't enjoy thinking about his human mistake- the deathly one. He was in a new world- he could essentially start a new life if he wanted to.

He found a small pond along his path, a few flowered lily pads and many leaves floating over the blue-gray water.

Ontario sat down under a larger tree, it's vines hanging down, making a natural curtain. He could feel a tiny raindrop fall upon his head, as it started to faintly sprinkle.

He glanced to his side, he noticed a orange chameleon slowly crawling on the skinny branch of the tree. He grabbed it from the branch, delicately placing the animal in his claws.

The blue dragon really liked reptiles, whether it was a snake or an alligator, he mostly liked them all. The chameleon's color shifted into a sky blue shade, in which Ontario faintly smiled.

He carefully put the lizard back onto the branch, in which it continued on it's slow path. The blue dragon felt at peace for the first time in a while, which he slightly enjoyed.

Suddenly, a green light shined from the surface of the lake, in which Ontario quickly turned his head. A oval like shape, which had different shades of green swirling inside of it, looked like a jelly.

Almost instantly, two winged creatures launched from the oval- in which immediately after, the oval decreased in size and dissapeared.

The two shapes lifted onto the ground, in which groans escaped from them instantly. Ontario realised that they were dragons like him too. One of the dragons, one of simple colors, a navy blue chest with a white body, it's neck, head, and front claws being tan-ish grey. It's back legs were brown, it's back claws being a dark

It had started to talk in a rather aggressive manner, "Jesus fucking christ, you just had to get skittish THEN!?"

The other one, in which it's body was yellow- it's head, neck, and lower front legs being tan, and it's back legs being a blue, "I-I'm sorry Rick, but you don't need to be such an asshole, it was either here, or our lives!"

_. . .Rick?_ Ontario thought as he stared, the one named Rick stood up, his arms widened our as he yelled, "They got the DAMN portal gun, Morty! We're stuck as these reptiles, with no visible option of escape!"

_Morty? Wait a minute. . .Rick and Morty- Rick and Morty, oh my goodness,_ Ontario gasped aloud, in which the two now dragons turned their heads to the blue dragon.

Ontario laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head, "Um. . .hey- uh, big fan of the show?"

The two looked at each other, in which Rick sighed. The blue dragon had realised that he even had a light blue mane.

"Morty- I just realised something."

"What is it, Rick?" the other had said in an annoyed attitude.

"That book series that Summer used to read named Wings Of Fire- the dragon one about tribes or whatever bullshit? Judging by this specimen- we're in it's universe."

Ontario glanced to the side as Rick leaned in closer as he inspected him, in which he felt uncomfortable.

"Um. . .crossover episode?"


	36. Chapter XXXVI

Glory had left fifteen minutes before by then. Audio smiled as the door opened to his room- in which Sunny entered the room with Lilac accompanying her. Though, an SeaWing dragonet the size of his Gryphon friend entered as well, _Cobalt?_

"Audio!" the feathered dragonet had exclaimed gleefully as she went to the side of the bed, in which the MimicWing adjusted his covers to conceal any wounds he add gained.

"Hey, Lilac. . ." the grey dragon said as he gently patted the top of the Gryphon's head. Behind her, a shy Cobalt stood, with his talons connecting with each other. "Hey bud. . .when did you arrive?" he asked.

Sunny spoke up as she was at the other side of the bed, "I guess when we were all seperated- Blister brought over Cobalt to Lilac, Tsunami, and Starflight. We're guessing that she brought him to them because she heard of how we brought him back."

Audio glanced at the dragonet, who had a nervous glint of his eyes as he looked at the MimicWing, ". . .alrighty- I'm glad you're here and safe."

Cobalt nodded with a soft smile, in some sort of thanking. The dragonet glanced at Lilac, who had turned to him, offering a spot beside the bed.

Audio turned his head to Sunny, "I don't think I'll be in this bed much longer. I'm starting to feel a bit better already." Though, he would likely have to go through some sort of physical therapy- due to him missing half of his leg.

"I don't know," the SandWing said cautiously, "I mean, I'm glad you're feeling better, but, you might still feel some pain outside of this room."

"Eh- we'll see what happens," Audio sighed as he glanced at the two dragonets- who were talking to eachother. The MimicWing leaned in a bit, "have you been sleeping alright?" he whispered to her, not mentioning of her sudden awakening

"Fine. . .thank you, for that talk, a few nights back. . .that really hit me- and I appreciate you listening to me," the SandWing quietly spoke back with a soft smile.

"Of course," Audio smiled back, "anything to make you feel better." The MimicWing glanced back at the two dragonets that were on the other side of his bed, "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing," Lilac said as she looked up at the grey dragon, "just talking about the dragons that found us."

"Really?" Audio asked with a tilt of his head, "well- who were they?" Cobalt glanced at the Gryphon, in which she looked back at him as if he said something, "Oh- yeah! So there was Juniper, Acacia, and Blair!"

_. . .Blair?_ he thought as his eyes widened slightly, "Blair?" he repeated the last name.

"Yep! Blair! She was the one that approached us after putting Tsunami and Starlight to sleep with darts. She had really strange words."

Audio quietly nodded, "Strange words- like what?" Lilac put a talon to her forehead, before putting her claw back down and speaking, "One word was called 'shit-less'-"

"Alrighty- that should be enough," the MimicWing interrupted, "sorry- just. . .those words are- inappropriate," he sighed as he glanced at Sunny, her face as confused as Lilac's.

The SandWing shrugged slightly, looking at Cobalt, ". . .how have you been doing there?" she asked the SeaWing, in which she got a shrug from the dragonet his head tilting head side to side.

Audio stretched a bit in his bed, he glanced at Sunny, "I want to try and stand up," he said quickly, the thought entering his mind and swiftly disappearing.

"Y-you're serious?!" the SandWing gasped at the idea, adjusting her left arm sleeve. "I don't want to underestimate you- but in _your_ condition?"

"Sunny, I want to try and stand up. . .you know- maybe it's best to start early. . ."

She looked unsure, but, she offered her talons to the MimicWing. He carefully took them, a soft warm feeling coming upon him as he slowly got out of the bed.

He was wobbly, even with holding Sunny's claw and having his other claw on the bed. He was very hesistant- but he let slowly took his talons away from the bed.

Audio still stood, being the least bit more wobbly, _Maybe this will work. . __,_ he thought. He glanced at the SandWing, who nodded, "Take your talons away when you're ready. . ."

During this, Lilac and Cobalt were watching intensely, likely wondering if it would work out. Audio hoped he wouldn't fall and make them get a bit upset. He hesitated, but slowly removed his claw from Sunny's.

He stood. He was standing on his three remaining legs. He was doing it. Instead of being overly excited- he just let out a sigh of relief. The yellow dragonet at his side let out her own sigh, though, she was quick to set him back down in his bed, ". . .you did it- I'm proud."

"Thank you," he said as he sat up in the bed. He glanced at the two young dragonets on the other side of the bed, "what do you two think?"

Lilac had put her two front claws on the edge of the bed, "You did great!" she exclaimed. Cobalt nodded in agreement behind the Gryphon.

"Wonderful," Audio responded. Suddenly two knocks came from the door. Sunny went and opened it, in which Ontario came into the room, "Hey. . .can I talk to you for a bit?" he asked the MimicWing.

"Sure," he said, glancing at Lilac and Cobalt, "go outside for a bit- we need to talk," he said to the two, in which they nodded and exited.

Once the door shut behind them, Ontario started speaking, "Remember before all of this, in we were humans-"

Audio felt a large chill down his spine as Sunny tilted her head, "sorry to interrupt, but, what's a human?"

Ontario chuckled a bit, "Oh, they're what you call scavengers, according to Glory."

The SandWing thought for a minute, in which the MimicWing heard words he wished she would never say, ". . .w-wait, you two were scavengers?"

* * *

I'm starting to get slow on this, my dearest apologies.


	37. Chapter XXXVII

Audio heart stopped. He didn't know what to say, what could he even say? "W-well. . .um. . .".

Ontario glanced at the MimicWing with confusion, "You didn't tell her? That's quite shocking."

Sunny looked absolutely soulless and confused. She glanced at him, and back to Audio, "W-wait- wait, YOU were a SCAVENGER?"

The grey dragon didn't know what to say. He looked away from the SandWing. He felt guilty- he should've atleast told her at the beginning- hell, he should've told them all, ". . .yes, Sunny- I-I was a scavenger."

He started to feel a bit dizzy, even with him being in the bed. Sunny had looked in between the two, before she quietly spoke, ". . .why did you not tell me?" she asked.

"I'll be honest, I don't know for sure," he admitted, "out of fear? I didn't want to be looked down upon as a scavenger. . .sorry," he sighed, looking at her nervously.

She too had sighed, though, she wrapped her arms and wings around him in a small hug, "It's alright. . .you should've told me awhile back though," she said with a soft chuckle.

Something he had noticed was that her armband was warm, oddly warm. He was confused but he shrugged it away, "Can you not tell the others?".

"Oh, Audio. . .I can't make any promises," she sighed, her still hugging him.

Audio had nodded softly, ". . .thank you, Sunny," he smiled at her. The SandWing nodded, softly separating, ". . .I'm going to go- is that alright?"

"Yes, of course," he nodded, the SandWing giving a small wave before slowly exiting the room.

Ontario looked at her go, and he huffed, "Cute- but may we continue what we came for?"

"Yeah! Sorry, just. . .you know?" Audio laughed softly as he scratched the back of his head.

The SeaWing nodded, and he continued what he had started earlier, "Anyways. . .back when we were humans- you watched TV, likely. Have you heard of Rick and Morty?"

Audio tilted his head, where was this leading? "Um. . .yeah? The show on Adult Swim?"

"Yes! Yes," he said, nodding quickly, "how would you react if I said that the characters Rick and Morty are here- in the rainforest?"

The MimicWing was severely confused, to put it simply, ". . .here?" he asked.

"Yes, here!" he exclaimed, "through the weird green mushy portal stuff-" Audio was unaware of what he mean't by that, "and then boom! They fell through! Also- the portal gun they had is lost- so. . .they're stuck here!"

". . .what?" he asked, "Hold on- you're saying that cartoon characters are in this place?"

"Not only that- but they're now dragons!"

Audio sighed as he brought his talons to his eyes, him showing his confusion. What was going on? It was first them, and now cartoons, "Well. . .I guess humans aren't the only ones affected."

"Guess not- may I say, they are mostly peaceful, unless someone says the wrong thing- so. . .want me to bring them here?" he asked with a smirk. Was this supposed to be cool or funny to him?

"I don't know. . .up to you I guess," the MimicWing sighed, him putting his talons in between his eyes, "whatever. . .you want."

"Great- I'll speak to them, and if they want to come, I'll be sure to bring them," Ontario said with a nod, ". . .uh- see you later."

Just like that, the SeaWing was quick to exit the room. Audio now had time to think to himself. How was cartoon characters here? This didn't make sense- neither did him and his family being in the world.

_Does this mean that whatever brought us here can effect any universe? Any dimension? . .this is confusing._ _I mean, the Rick character is supposed to be smart, so. . .guess we'll have to see where this goes._

Audio looked out of the window of his room, seeing RainWing's fly and play in the air. This place was severely peaceful, and he was glad nothing would happen to it. He let out a light yawn.

He was tired. . .which this was odd to him. He thought of Clay and Turtle. Where were they right now? Were they okay? He sighed as he laid back on his bed, him closing his eyes lightly. He was getting, really, really, tired.

He couldn't think further, and he fell asleep quite quickly.

* * *

"_You just had_ _to survive the bullet, didn't 'ya?!" a voice yelled._

_Audio looked around, and there he saw a long and bendy dragon. It was similar to a Chinese dragon in Chinese festivals, "Uh-"_

_"Kid, kid, kid, I swear to the stars, now that you are trapped in this place that means I gotta fix this whole damn place!" the dragon hissed. He was green and white._

_"Hey, my fault? I didn't think a damn book would've brought me here, it's not like I'm Harry Potter-"_

_The dragon growled, "Enough with the references- what you just caused is a chain of events that'll cause multiple universes to collapse onto this one!"_

_"How?" Audio asked, him not even knowing if he should be talking to this- guy, what if he wasn't even real?_

_"Very simple. YOU DIDN'T TAKE THE BULLET AND DIE!" the dragon laughed once, more an forced annoyed laugh, "You already got two characters from one universe, which is already a terrible sign, but, in the end, **IF** I can even fix this, I can't even guarantee I can send both of them back where they belong!"_

_Audio looked at the dragon, ". . .I see. Well- dragon-"_

_"Worsha, Audio," he growled._

_". . .Worsha, I don't know what to tell you. I don't even know who you are, why you are who you are, and why you're even able to speak to me-"_

_"It's called being a dragon of the past! Yeah, our species used to be extinct, but, now due to you coming here, sometimes time itself broke and brought some of us back, and we get to have our powers with that too! You are reversing effects and are going to basically cause continental war!"_

_Audio frowned. This was rough, ". . .okay. I'm sorry. Still though, I don't know how to help."_

_"One way you can help is by d i e i n g. Just cut the cord and die, it'll be a lot easier to reverse everything back to normal!"_

_The MimicWing looked at the dragon. . .he didn't want to die. He wanted to continue on, and help his friends, he wanted to help the war already happening. . .he wanted to help Sunny, ". . .I'll help in any other way but that."_

_Worsha growled, yelling a bit into the black void, then he twitched. The green 'noodle' looked at him, ". . .what you are going to do is leave the RainWing territory by nightfall. That'll help."_

_"What?! Leave?!" he asked, confused._

_"Yes, leave. Listen kid, if you don't leave, the next morning, a whole lot of she-it will go down. Burning woods and corpses alongside you're friends being dead. That's one warning I can give."_

_Audio took a step back, but sighed, "O- uh, okay, will do. What next?"_

_Worsha thought, ". . .watch Sunny. That's all I'll say. You can tell me about my existence, but, only they can know. Understood?"_

_The grey dragon nodded, "Yeah- yeah-"_

_"Great," the noodle said, "Rick will arrive in 15.46 seconds, starting now. Better wake up," he waved him off, walking deep into the blackness._

_Audio nodded quietly, _Watch Sunny. . .that can't be good. Maybe she's going to get hurt by someone.

_He didn't want to think anymore as he exited his slumber._

* * *

Hello, everyone.

I- should just start out by saying I'm very, very sorry for not writing. I lost motivation very fast with Covid-19 and didn't do anything. I don't know if you can call this a return, but, it's at least something.

I want to try and make this story good, while keeping it's wacky nature. Dunno if I'll succeed, but, I'll try, and if you guys enjoy it, lucky me.

Thanks for- well, liking this series to those who do. And I'm very sorry for confusing moments and useless writing in this, as I'm not much of a good writer.

You may be wondering why Rick and Morty appeared in this - and, well, I'll say that there will be more universes crossing paths. Dunno if you will be excited, but, maybe.

I have a small project that I'm working on WoF related. It may release, maybe not. Dunno. We'll see.

Thanks for bearing with me.

~ GammaOutlaw


End file.
